Sexy No Yutsu que ha pasado?
by Nerak-18
Summary: Esto sucede por culpa de los dulces y de la coca-cola¡¡ XD ademas porque se me ocurrio un dia. Naruto tiene muchos problemas siendo el tipico chico rubio pero... ahora le toca uno que sera muy dificil de afrontar. Lo puse de nuevo n.n
1. Chapter 1

Sip primero inventado de naruto la mecánica de lectura es igual a muchos fics que todos hacen…

Sip primero inventado de naruto la mecánica de lectura es igual a muchos fics que todos hacen…. Naruto no es mio TwT es de su autor XD. Sin mas comenzemos…

**Un muy mal sueño**

-KYA¡¡ QUE DIABLOS ES ESTO¡¡-se oyó apenas unos instantes en toda konoha

FLASH BACK

Naruto se había despertado como siempre lo hacia y se dirigía al baño para lavarse la cara, aunque no vio su rostro… bueno si pero no como siempre.

Fin del FLASH BACK

-demo que hago así…. No me acuerdo haber echo el jutsu sexy al dormir… o acaso si lo hice y se me olvido, no, es imposible-decía con las manos en la cabeza muy confundid ya que se retrataba como una chica

-"me veo como una chica"-se puso a verse en el espejo y comenzó a tocarse su cuerpo, su cara, sus hombros, sus… el par era real… no es que nunca se hubiese fijado pero, bueno era diferente en algo.

-ya se le pediré ayuda a la vieja –dijo intentado tranquilizarse y dirigiéndose hacia el despacho de la hokage

Al caminar muchos se le quedaban viendo, algunos le veían porque aunque sabían que era el no entendían el porque de su transformación; otros lo veían con curiosidad pues llevaba sus mismas ropas de chico y estos eran turistas; y otros lo miraban con desprecio como siempre…..

-"iré mas rápido así no me encuentro a nadie"-pensaba naruto y en efecto comenzó a apresurar el paso además de ir por los techos y llego al despacho

-shizune-san quiero hablar con la vie… con la hokage-dijo naruto

-mm ya vengo Naru-chan le diré-dijo shizune entrando al lugar

-"Naru chan? Se que me veo como chica pero que no me traten como tal –w-"-pensaba naruto y shizune salía de la oficina de la hokage

-naru-chan puedes pasar-dijo shizune con una gran sonrisa

-"Naru-chan no -w-" arigato shizune san-dijo

Entro a la oficina y como siempre la vio toda llena de papeles, deudas, botellas de dudosas bebidas, etc. La verdad era diferente a cuando estaba el otro hokage pero no se quejaba ella como el anterior, era buena con el y le trataba como a un igual.

-que quieres naruto?-dijo tsunade de espaldas a el

-ehh… vieja tengo un problemita-dice nervioso

-cual es tu proble….?-tsunade al darse vuelta vio a naruto como chica y entendió un poco el problema

-ehh pues, esto de…. No puedo regresar a mi forma original-dijo naruto sonrojado por la declaración

-así que es eso... Desde cuando tienes ese problema-dice ella seria

-pues... Apenas hoy en la mañana, cuando me desperté estaba así y cuando quise cambiar no puede, e puse a pensar si yo al dormir hice el jutsu pero que recuerde no, es mas no e hecho este jutsu desde hace una semana-dijo reflexionando todo

-así que eso paso… pues tengo que investigar pero lo primero es que te hagan unos exámenes para ver que es hablando físicamente y de mas pues no se-dijo tsunade

-mmm pues eso si, pero que hare mientras estoy de esta forma-dije el algo traumado

-pues seguirás tu vida normal… harás tus practicas, saldrás y demás si te preguntan di que quieres ver que tanto tiempo puedes mantener tu jutsu-dice ella

-cierto pues entonces iré a hacerme los exámenes-dijo el mas tranquilo y caminando hacia la puerta pero se detiene casi al salir

-gracias vieja- dijo sonriente y después salió corriendo…

Se dirigió hacia el hospital de honoka y cuando llego estaban sakura y hinata, no sabia que hacer así que fue hacia ellas, pues después de casi pensar detenidamente, (N/A: Compréndanlo sufre de falta de atención el pobre) sabía que ellas le ayudarían y serian discretas con su problema

-hinata-chan, sakura-chan ohayo¡¡-dijo el como típicamente decía aunque con la voz mas aguda y hasta melódica

-ohayo naruto-kun-dijo hinata sonriente y sin ningún nerviosismo al hablar

-ohayo naruto… pero dime porque estas con tu sexy no jutsu?-dijo sakura curiosa

-ehh pues…. Es un secreto pero se los diré si hablamos en un lugar privado y además… no le dicen a nadie-dice el

Las chicas lo pensaron un poco y después de unos minutos aceptaron llevándolo con ellas a un cuarto que les servía como bodega para las medicinas.

-bueno naruto que sucede?-pregunto sakura

-si naruto-kun que pasa?-dice hinata algo preocupada

-pues el problema es que no me puedo volver yo TwT ya le dije a la vieja tsunade y me mando a hacerme exámenes para ver si esto es algo físico o solo de jutsu-dijo algo nervioso

-mmm ok iremos a un cuarto y te haremos esos exámenes-dijo hinata

-pero como lo sacamos?-dijo sakura

-no se eso no lo pensé aun-dijo hinata disculpándose

-ya se….-dijo sakura

Entre ellas dos y algunas ropas que tenían y claro maquillaje, camuflaron a naruto como si fuese una linda chica de la aldea… su cabello lo dejaron suelto, sus marcas las taparon con maquillaje y le dieron ropa de chica… aunque eso fue lo mas difícil puesto que naruto no sabia como ponérsela y además no quería ponérsela… aunque la amenaza de mandarlo hasta Plutón de sakura lo hizo cambiar de opinión vistiéndose al instante

-estas listo… digo lista naruto-dijo sakura

-la verdad nadie te reconocería así-dijo hinata

-lo creen… yo la verdad quiero que después de esto se me reconozca, digo da igual como me vea siempre me odiara la mayoría de la aldea-dijo el algo triste

Caminaron hasta que se dirigieron al cuarto de los exámenes y comenzaron a hacerle los respectivos a naruto, hasta que terminaron

-así que esto es muy extraño-dijo el

-si demasiado… es decir, tu cuerpo es completamente el de una chica, no solo se ve como tal-dice sakura

-en verdad es raro… que tal si es una maldición-dijo ella buscando una solución

-hinata has visto mucha tele… ni que fuera como esa novela como se llama….-dice naruto

-hablas de lalola yo la veo diario-dice sakura emocionada

-yo igual y pensé que podría ser algo parecido-dice hinata

-no lo creo nadie tiene el poder para hacer eso y además es algo imposible si hablamos de técnicas ninja-dijo sakura

Entra tsunade y las chicas le dicen los resultados de los exámenes

-que tal si excediste el tiempo limite del jutsu-dijo tsunade

-no lo creo es decir el jutsu era ilimitado-dijo el

-si es así konohamaru podría pasar por lo mismo-dijo sakura

-mmm no, naruto tal vez tu por el kyubi, tu cuerpo cambio por el kyubi es lo mas seguro.-dijo hinata

-no lo se…-dijo el triste

-bueno lo investigaremos así que tranquilízate, ve a casa o al ichiaku y relájate-dijo tsunade-sama (N/A: - me paga si le digo así XD)

Naruto tomo sus cosas y camino hacia su casa, pero en el camino estaba sasuke y semiinconscientemente camino de largo ignorándolo. Sasuke que lo reconocía aunque tuviera monitos en la cara lo vio y le siguió hasta el ichiaku.

-viejo un tazón de ramen-dijo naruto

-si como digas naruto…. Aunque dime porque estas como chica?-pregunto el señor sirviéndole el plato

-pues porque quiero ver cuanto aguanta el jutsu es todo-dijo esperando su plato

-no sabes mentir naruto que sucede-dijo el señor dándole el plato de ramen

-viejo cuando entienda le dire pero ahora itaidaikimasu¡¡-grito y comenzó a comer

En eso estaba cuando sasuke apareció y pidió una orden de ramen para comer ahí y dos para llevar y el pues lo ignoro

- hola naruto-dijo secamente el uchiha

-…-naruto no le hizo caso y siguió comiendo

-usurantorachi que te sucede estas muy raro desde la tarde?-dijo sasuke sin mas y comenzando a comer la orden que le habían traído. Naruto se voltio y lo vio sorprendido ya que sasuke se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba.

-no me sucede nada dobe-dijo naruto con su usual educación y la boca llena de fideos

-baka si estas en forma de chica ten los modales de una… come bien-dijo el insitandolo a que peleara

-no me importa yo soy yo y comeré como se me de la gana-dijo de igual forma

-como digas… por cierto dobe puedo ir a tu casa después de comer-dijo sasuke

-ehh-casi se atragantaba naruto –para que quieres ir a mi casa eh sasuke hentai¡¡-dijo naruto armando un escándalo

-no me molestes quieres, quiero ir porque…… porque mejor no me preguntes es difícil de decir-dijo el uchiha molesto

-ok ven, no tengo problemas solo te molestaba-dijo naruto comprensivo

Primer capitulo y primera historia que pongo la verdad que cosa que miedo .

-soy chica .-dice naruto

-ne naruto eres chica pero la mas linda-digo animandolo

-te vere con vestidos baka-dice molestando a naruto sasuke

-shh calla que te mueres por verle asi-digo molesta con sasuke

-claro que no-dice el ocultando su cara

-jaja ok-

Por favor sean amables conmigo n.n a si acepto todos los comentarios que me quieran dar n.n aunque no quiero virus por favor TwT

Bueno byeee n.n/\

PD borraron el fic hace tiempo, diganme la razon n.n?? lo vuelvo a poner como estaba antes


	2. Chapter 2

Ok veremos les traigo el capitulo numero 2 de esta historia que según algunas esta muy buena n.n, me alegra que lo lean y me manden sus comentarios. En este capitulo pues no se si decir que me dio pena escribirlo o… me dio mucha risa XD bueno como sea les mando el numero 2

**Comprende las diferencias**

No es que le molestara nada que sasuke uchiha fuera a su casa, pero no le agradaba del todo… es decir, de por si se caían mal, eran rivales igual que kakashi sensei y gai, o eso pensaba el. Desde que todo paso… desde que todas sus "aventuras" terminaron ellos hacían misiones como si el akatsuki, orochimaru y demás no hubiesen existido. Pero no todo era normal sasuke al principio era mas ajeno a los demás que antes, después comenzó a llevarse mas con todos excepto con el y eso a el le molestaba, y ahora, ahora que el tenia un problema le hablaba, no se le hacia justo.

Pensó que solo por su actual apariencia hablarían pero si fuese así le hubiera hablado desde que lo encontró al salir del hospital.

-ne sasuke porque quieres hablar conmigo ahora?-dijo naruto al caminar hacia su casa

-siempre tan impaciente verdad usurantorachi-dijo sasuke haciendo un movimiento con su cara que según naruto era una sonrisa

-eso nunca cambiara sasuke baka-dijo naruto sonriente

-vaya por que no naciste chica te ves mejor asi-dijo sasuke medio en broma medio enserio

-jaja… no me hace gracia sasuke-dijo el molesto

-vaya y yo que pensé que a las chicas les gustaba esos comentarios-dijo sasule burlándose

-obvio que si pero estas mal en un detalle minúsculo, yo no soy una chica¡¡…. Me paresco a una en casi todo pero no lo soy-dijo naruto confundiéndose al hablar

En realidad le había parecido gracioso lo que sasuke le dijo, pero su orgullo no lo hiba a hacer notar, además de que asi como chica sentía cosas "raras" hacia el pelinegro y no quería que el lo notara aunque eso ya no podría pasar pues sasuke se había dado cuenta de ello

-así que, estarás así mucho tiempo?-pregunto sasuke

-no lo se-dijo naruto

-y para mientras que haras?-dijo sasuke caminando

-pues seguire haciendo lo mismo que antes-dijo naruto

-estas consiente de que ya no pelearemos igual que antes, tendre que ser mas consiente de… de tu estado-dijo sasuke

-mi estado ni que estuviera enfermo, es solo que estoy diferente no hay nada mas que eso-dice naruto molesto

-vamos naruto, ya te viste… tal vez lo sientas algo normal ya que es la forma de tu jutsu con ropa gracias al cielo, pero no es lo mismo, es decir, estaras asi hasta cuando unos días, meses que tal si quedas asi toda tu vida-dijo sasuke para hacerle entender a naruto

-ehh ya llegamos "no había pensado en eso u.u"-dice naruto abriendo la puerta e invitando a entrar a sasuke

-naruto no evadas lo que dije, dime que piensas de eso-dice sasuke entrando y buscando a naruto

Naruto se había quitado su chaqueta naranja y se quedo con su camisa negra la cual marcaba su nuevo cuerpo… de allí fue a la cocina por agua para el y sasuke, cuando este ultimo lo vio no pudo dudar que, siendo esa su nueva imagen, nos e veía mal.

-no evado nada me dio calor y me quite mi chaqueta, además de que fui por agua quieres?-dice dándole un vaso

-si, gracias-dijo sasuke tomando el vaso y bebiendo su contenido

-lo que dijiste es cierto pero, quiero ser como era antes, me comportare como siempre y si tu y cualquier otro no lo acepta o me trata diferente… le pateare el trasero¡¡-dice el con su típico optimismo y energía

-no puedes portarte igual mira-se le acerca y lo aprisiona en sus brazos llevándole hasta la pared

-sa..sasuke que diablos haces déjame-dijo sonrojado naruto por la posición en la que se encontraban

-ves, tu fuerza se ha debilitado-dijo sasuke cerca de su rostro

-ca… cállate yo puedo cuidarme solo-dijo naruto buscando una escapatoria cuando se le ocurrió una idea

-si claro tan bien te cuidas que….-sasuke se arrodillo pues nuestro adorado zorrito le propicio una patada en el estomago

-si se me cuidar y si sigues el próximo golpe no será en tu estomago-dijo naruto molesto (N/A: yo te ayudo Naru-chan con un mazo en mano)

-naruto no se que diantres te pasa solo te hacia una demostración de lo que puede pasarte-dijo sasuke aun en el piso

-si claro… quien lo hubiera pensado sasuke y ero sennin se comportan igual-dijo el molesto

-ero… ero-sennin??-pregunto confundido sasuke y sentándose en el piso

-a si tu no lo conoces, el es, era mi maestro cuando te fuiste de la aldea… el escribe el icha icha eso si que me avergonzaba; no lo que si me avergonzaba era tener que condicionar mi entrenamiento con el jutsu sexy-dijo naruto algo sonrojado por decir tales cosas

-ehh "pues que clase de persona es ese ero-sennin y además porque se atrevía a hacer cosas asi a naruto" –sasuke estaba shockeado por las cosas que la ahora rubia decía

-y ahora que lo pienso… estando en esta situación- dijo naruto con la mirada en el techo y mostrando miedo en ella –kyaaa¡¡ tengo que irme de la villa si ero-sennin me ve asi, ni lo quiero pensar-decia naruto haciendo un ruido enorme

Sasuke lo vio correr de arriba hacia abajo por todo su cuarto y después sentarse en la cama para tomar aire del maratón que antes había echo. Le pareció divertido si, pero le seguía llamando la atención lo que naruto estaba viviendo

-entonces no puedes comportarte al cien por ciento como tu dobe porque si fuese asi tendrías muchos problemas-dijo sasuke tranquilamente

-eh… a que te refieres?-pregunto ahora el ojiazul inocente

-piensalo bien con esa apariencia pues… tu sabes, eh como lo explico… los chicos no son de palo-dijo sasuke al no poder explicarse

-pues obvio que no son de palo son de carne y hueso, órganos, y demás-dijo naruto haciendo que sasuke tuviera una combinación de venita y gotita en su cabeza y con la mayor paciencia del mundo (N/A:que paciencia? Naru chan seguro que sasuke baka tiene paciencia pregunta curiosa naruto:pues si aunque no le dura mucho)

-baka a lo que yo me refiero es que siendo chica… cuando tienes tu cuerpo de chica… tu, tu tienes un cuerpo que llama mucho la atención, estas bien… dotada-dijo sasuke sonrojado y de golpe

-ehh… si lo se pero, intentare no llamar la atención… usare mi ropa o ropa muy grande asi nadie se fijara en nada-dijo naruto sonrojado

-bueno creo que eso es todo lo que te tengo que decir –dijo sasuke caminando hacia la puerta –a no se me olvidaba, Tsunade quiere hablar contigo… pero ve mañana ya es tarde para que andes sola… solo a estas horas-dijo sasuke con voz seria y mirada fija a naruto

-"se… se esta preocupando por mi, no debe de ser por mi apariencia"-pensaba naruto triste aunque aun asi le pareció lindo de su parte-hai te prometo no salir sasuke baka-dijo sacándole la lengua a modo de burla

-usurantorachi, hasme caso-dijo sasuke dándose vuelta y dirijiendose a su casa

Naruto cerro la puerta y le puso candado, en ese estado era mejor ser mas cuidadoso, después se dirigió a las ventanas cerrándolas, verifico todo y cuando se sintió seguro se puso a revisar su ropa en un pequeño closet que tenia.

Camisas negras…. Muchas chaquetas como las que usaba, unos 3 pares de pantalones, 2 pares de zapatos, ropa interior… todo eso ahora que hacer, sus pantalones le quedarían grandes y sus camisas junto con las chaquetas… esas no eran problemas, pero su ropa interior….. rápidamente se acerco a la puerta y en un costado estaba una bolsa que le había traído sakura antes de que regresara a casa con sasuke. Se acerco a ella la tomo y se dirigió a su cama para sacar su contenido en ella

-eso es lo que creo que es O.o -dijo naruto asustado al ver el contenido de la bolsa

El contenido eran unos 4 pares de conjuntos de ropa interior femenina, una piyama, un par de pantalones, un top deportivo y además un cepillo para su ahora largo cabello… todo esto con una nota de sakura y hinata que decía mas o menos asi….

Naruto kun:

Como ahora tu cuerpo es muy diferente a lo que antes era te hemos querido ayudar un poco con esta ropa… no queremos que te avergüences de tu ahora cuerpo, asi que te damos lo esencial para una chica. La ropa intima pues tu ya sabes el porque, claro a menos que quieras ponerte bóxers (gomene naruto-kun fue sakura chan n.n¡¡) la piyama fue idea de hinata chan, y el cepillo mia con eso de que tu cabello ahora es el triple de largo de lo que era antes……

Cuida mucho tu cabello, lávatelo con shampoo, ponle acondicionador, sécatelo con cuidado y cepíllatelo en la mañana y noche para que te crezca lindo. Al bañarte hazlo con cuidado, no te pongas siempre tu ropa de chico…. Mañana ire a buscarte y compraremos ropa para ti.

Ehh bueno después de eso naruto-kun pues te dare un consejo come cosas un poco mas pequeñas de lo que solias comer pues tu estomago es mas pequeño ahora, a y si te llega a pasar algo inusual este mes nos avisas (N/A: algo "inusual" eso no me gusta)

Después de leer la carta que lo dejo confundido en extremo, además de que le llamo mucho la atención se fue a buscar sus cosas y arreglarlas pues deseaba darse un baño. Dejo su toalla a un lado fuera de la ducha y se metió en ella

-"ahora como… como me baño, si me tapo los ojos… no mejor me baño rapidito"-pensaba naruto y así lo hizo aunque no se lavo el cabello por ser de noche y saber que se podría resfriar.

Al término de su refrescante y tranquilizador baño tomo la toalla y dirigiéndose a su cuarto se puso el top deportivo, una bikini y la piyama(N/A: cabe mencionar que la piyama tenia dibujos de zorritos y ramen… y que sakura y hinata la hicieron para Naru-kun. Por cierto estoy de acuerdo con un baño en la noche te refresca y además te deja shokeado y caes dormidito de inmediato n.n)

-vaya la tela del piyama es muy suave-dijo sonriente- o seré yo que le noto mas suave… en todo caso es perfecta-decía naruto contento y caminando en círculos en su cuarto. Al instante naruto se acostó en su cama y se puso a ver el techo para después mirar hacia la ventana… ese dia había sido muy raro, es decir, quien se despertaba siendo una chica si la noche anterior era un chico o.o?, además sakura le ayudo con gusto y sin rechistar… el mismo sasuke uchiha, el señor perfección, el que se creía mas bueno que el ramen (N/A: hay no me resistí XD) le había cuidado y ayudado. Pero aun así se sentía extraño… se dio vuelta y cuando estaba dispuesto a dormir una voz hablo con el desde lo profundo de su cuerpo

-y ahora que será de nosotros-dijo el kyubi

-perdon si no lo sabes tu me causaste esto-dijo naruto molesto

-eh yo no fui mocoso… mas bien mocosa impertinente, lo que paso esa noche pues tampoco lo se yo me dormi-dijo el kyubi molesto

-a si claro… dime la verdad-dijo naruto impaciente

-ok la dire tome tu cuerpo un ratito solo quería pasear un rato pero te juro que di una vuelta y regrese, me acoste y ya-dijo el kyubi

-ok te creo pero sigo sin entender porque soy una chica-dijo naruto

-a mi no me molesta asi te ves muy lindo y si lo piensas tu podrías embarazarte… y como estoy en tu cuerpo los niños que salieran tendrían mis poderes-dijo el kyubi

-si y serian igual de maltratados por los aldeanos como conmigo, además para eso necesitaría pues… hacer eso con un chico y ni loco lo hare-dijo naruto sonrojado y haciéndose el dormido a lo que el kyubi decidió no molestar mas para que descansara y afrontara su problema con todas las fuerzas que hiciesen falta.

Ok sere sincera me divertí mucho al hacer esto cuando se lo conte a hana chan (una amiga de la school) ella se murió de risa… además me gusto mucho esto

-si claro tu no eres la que lo sufre-dice naruto

-mmmm Naru chan-veo a naruto contenta

-nani-dice viéndome

-te doy un millón de platos de ramen y no te molestas - -dice contenta

-hay ramen… ramen¡¡-dice feliz y gritando

-dobe, tu y tu amor por el ramen-dice sasuke

A por cierto arigato a Kore chan, Miwako chan y a Karina chan y a mi amiga Wendy loka ya que ella se rie con mis bobadas y además pues si no fuera por ella no publico esto n.n¡¡ te quiero loka, adicata¡¡ XD

aparece gaara con un ramo de flores y me lo da

-o.o flores para mi…. Nande o/o

-porque es tu cumple pronto u/u-

-arigato¡¡- abrazo a gaara


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno ya voy por el 3 capitulo de esta historia n.n me alegra que la lean y adivinen ayer fue mi cumple comi pastel… n.n en este como en los demás capítulos hay muchas locuras y cositas asi además de que se unen algunos personajes a la historia

**Problemas y más problemas… la arena se entera de todo**

Al día siguiente naruto se despertó e hizo su rutina diaria, fue al baño, se lavo la cara y los dientes regreso a su cuarto y se puso (con ayuda de una guía ilustrada) su brasier XD, y después se puso su camisa negra, cuando se iba a poner su pantalón al agarrar uno de los suyos le quedaba grande y tubo que agarrar uno que hinata y sakura le dieron, aunque al ponérselo noto que le quedaba a la cadera algo muy raro para el puesto que los pantalones de chico eran muy diferentes. Al ponerse sus zapatos y casi salir de su casa se acordó de algo gracias a la ayuda del viento, su cabello, regreso a su cuarto y agarro el cepillo y una cinta que tenia de mera casualidad (N/A: nada de casualidad el lazito era de un regalo que le había dado iruka hace un año en su cumple) se cepillo el cabello, y se lo peino en una cola, o eso parecía n.n¡¡.

Cuando salió de su casa y empezó a caminar encontró a sakura y se dirigió hacia ella para saludarla pero no se dio cuenta que… con ella se encontraba sasuke, rock lee y hinata, y, aunque le dio algo de cosa ir con ellos se armo de valor y camino decidido hacia ahí.

-ohayo sakura-chan, hinata-chan, rock lee y sasuke-baka-dijo naruto sonriente y moviendo su mano en forma de saludo

-ohayo linda señorita, usted es una flor que alegra a todos con su presencia hoy-dijo rock lee haciendo que todos los presentes lo miraran raro y naruto se sonrojara pero al mismo tiempo se sintiera incomodo por tal alago.

-ohayo naruto kun-dijo hinata sonriente

-ohayo naruto que bueno encontrarte hoy iremos a comprar tu ropa ne?-dijo sakura

-naru…naruto kun por que eres una chica??-dijo rock lee al procesar la información que oia

-lee será mejor que no preguntes-dijo sasuke

-pero porque yo quiero saber-dijo decidido rock lee

-lee kun no preguntes-dice sakura acercándose a el –luego te lo cuento-le dice bajito

-hai-dijo lee con carita de tonto (N/A:este no cambia lo juro aunque intento la baka ne de sakura no deja al pobre lee ser feliz… aunque el también que se deja -w-)

-ehh no estén de melosos y sakura si le dices algo al cejas de asotador te juro que…-se calla al ver una sakura molesta y con fuego en sus ojos con el puño cerrado y con ganas de golpear algo (N/A: mami¡¡ tengo miedo un monstro frentudo y super feo a la vista XD)

-na…ru…tooooo-dice sakura molesta

-te juro que me aguanto y ya-dice el con cara de ni.. niña buena n.n¡¡

-mas te vale… por cierto hoy vamos de compras, necesitas ropa de chica-dice sakura

-sakura chan no crees que te presipitas un poco-dice hinata

-ie naruto necesita verse como lo que ahora es-dice sakura

-hey sakura te olvidas de algo-dijo sasuke recostado en un árbol

-y que se me olvida??-dice sakura

-que en este momento naruto tiene que ver a la tsunade y ella me encargo que yo le llevara personalmente a naruto-dice el

-a es verdad… cuando terminen quiero que vayan a la plaza ok-dice ella de tal forma que no puedan decir que no

-bueno naruto-kun has lo que tengas que hacer y te vemos mas tarde en la plaza-dijo hinata sonriente y esperando irse, naruto se fijo al instante de eso

-ne hinata chan porque estás tan apresurada eh??-dice naruto con una picardia exclusica de el

-eh no lo estoy-dijo hinata

-si lo estas hinata-dice sakura riendo

-es que… lo que pasa.. lo que pasa es que vere a kiba en la plaza u/u-dice ella sonrojada

-"vaya la hyuuga esta con el inuzuka"-penso sasuke al verla

-vaya, vaya… bueno pues me apuro me voy-dijo naruto dándoles la espalda y comenzando a irse, cuando sasuke se dio cuenta se despidió rápidamente de los demás y se dirigió con naruto

-sasuke teme que haces siguiéndome?-dice naruto algo molesto

-que más… la hokage me pidió llevarte-dice sasuke

-ayer no me dijiste eso-dice naruto irritado

-si porque sabia que no irias… además ayer no me dijiste que era esa bolsa que estaba alado de la puerta-dice sasuke pillando a naruto desprevenido

-ehh…. Que te importa sasuke teme son mis cosas¡¡-dice naruto rojo y gritando

-usurantorachi….-dice sasuke sin mas (N/A: si supiera que allí esta su ropita de chica… esperen y si la vio con su sharingan o.o¡¡)

-sasuke teme "aunque el tiene el sharingan, y eso ve cosas ocultas tal vez…."-dice naruto y piensa algo asustado (N/A: no soy la única que lo pensó)

-que te pasa dobe….-dice sasuke viendo a naruto de reojo

-ahh¡¡ sasuke hentai de seguro espiaste lo que hay en la bolsa por tu sharingan¡¡-dice naruto haciendo un escándalo

-que¡¡ tu estas loco no espie nada y si lo espie ni te lo diría, lo mas seguro es que allí hubiera ramen o de chiste ropa de chica-dijo molesto

-pues eso había tu espia-dijo naruto gritando

A todo esto ellos ya habían llegado cerca del despacho de la hokage y la verdad es que al armar tal griterío todos se les quedaba viendo, es mas, konokamaru estaba cerca y cuando vio a su "jefe" en la apariencia de chica le llamo la atención y los siguió para saber que pasaba. De allí cuando se entero por medio de la conversación (N/A: este chico es un genio¡¡) de casi todo el tema le llamo la atención y hasta se apeno del tema… pero, lo que mas le llamo la atención fue que naruto estaba con sasuke y se peleaban en "santa paz" que era muy inusual verlo de ellos dos.

Mientras naruto y sasuke seguían peleándose llegaron al despacho y entraron, sin darse cuenta de cómo lo hicieron. Para empeorar al pobre de naruto en la oficina de la hokage estaban reunidos Iruka, Kakashi y tres ninjas de su ahora aliada aldea de Suna.

-sasuke baka cállate que estamos cerca de la vieja¡¡-dijo naruto molesto sin darse cuenta de donde se encontraba y cuando vio el lugar casi se desmaya del miedo

-usurantorachi-dijo sasuke murmurando y mostrando una satisfacción al no haber hablado de mas

-naruto¡¡ como entraste a mi oficina y porque estas aquí¡¡-dijo tsunade algo molesta por lo de "vieja"

-eh jejeje-naruto reia nervioso mientras todos los demás le veian

-tsunade sama ayer quería hablar con naruto y me encargo a mi decirle, pero, era muy tarde y crei conveniente que viniera hoy… disculpe si no fue lo mas apropiado-decia sasuke lo mas educado posible

-ok sasuke siendo eso lo apruevo "además ayer tome mucho aun me duele mi cabeza"-dijo tsunade

De repente los tres invitados se acercando mostrando sus identidades (N/A: adivinen n.n… gaara:asi que me metiste en esta locura n/a:si pero solo un poquito u.u gaara:ok siendo tu lo apruevo -.- n/a: n/n) eran gaara, temari y kankuro de la arena que venían a kohona por la política y al termino, para descansar un poco. Ya cuando el show paso iruka se acerco a naruto junto con kakashi y lo veian mientras naruto se quedaba quietecito y algo asustado por lo que sus maestros hacían y sonrojado porque estaba gaara y los demás viéndolo en esa forma

-naruto que te paso?-dijo iruka preocupado

-sensei no se preocupe es… estoy bien-decia naruto sonrojado

-vaya naruto… te ves muy diferente, m e gusta tu nueva apariencia-decia kakashi sensei

-kakashi sensei es un maestro muy salido¡¡-decia naruto sonrojado y molesto mientras kakashi se reia e iruka le veía algo celoso?, molesto? Vaya era como una combinación de ambos…

-naruto kun dinos que te paso?-decía temari algo curiosa

-eh bueno es que….-naruto no se podía expresar

-vaya… naruto kun no quieres que tengamos una cita-dijo kankuro haciendo que sasuke se molestara un poco y naruto se sonrojara y además se sintiera algo asqueado

-kankuro deja a naruto en paz¡¡-dijo autoritariamente gaara a lo que kankuro obedeció

-ok pero solo lo estaba invitando-dijo kakuro resignado

- je je je je –naruto solo reía con una gotita en la cabeza –arigato gaara kun tu siempre me has ayudado mucho-dijo naruto viendo a gaara de una forma tan tierna que gaara se sonrojo y paso su vista a otro lado

-no hay de que naruto kun yo, te debo mucho es lo mínimo que puedo hacer-dijo el ocultando su rostro

-perdón por interrumpir tan adorable platica pero… tsunade sama que le quería decir a naruto-dijo sasuke secamente que ya estaba molesto de estar paradote y observando como naruto era asediado por los demás.

-que le iba a decir….. a ya me acorde, naruto desde hoy en adelante, o mientras tengas esa apariencia tendrás que llevar uniformes de chica y vestir como tal. Además tus compañeras te ayudaran con cualquier cosa que necesites y que si veo necesario tendrás un como decirlo… tendrás a alguien que te cuidara-dijo la hokage para que naruto no objetara

-que pero vie.. hokage, tsunade sama no sea asi me gusta mi ropa déjela asi¡¡-decia el haciendo unos pucheros que a todos les parecía adorables

-naruto kun yo te puedo prestar ropa-dijo temari

-temari no creo que tu ropa sea del agrado de naruto-dijo gaara intentando ser amable con su hermana ya que su ropa era atrevida

-pero porque le quedaría muy linda una ropa como la mia-dijo ella mostrando su vestimenta

Cabe decir que mas de uno imagino la ropa de temari y después imagino a naruto con ella… si no babearon lo disimularon muy bien…bueno no todos iruka, temari, la hokage que solo se reía, eran los únicos ya que los demás estaban pensando eso u.u¡.

-eso es todo naruto puedes retirarte-dijo la tsunade

-a ok tsunade gracias… por cierto gaara kun si quieres puedes pasar a mi casa mas tarde, asi me platicas que tanto ha pasado en suna y como te ha ido siendo el kazehage-dijo naruto viendo a gaara y sonriéndole alegremente para después dar la vuelta

-si naruto, tal vez mañana te vea y platiquemos un rato-dijo gaara viéndole partir

-con su permiso yo igual me retiro-dijo sasuke siguendo a naruto (N/A: hey¡¡ tsunade obachan dijo que lo del guarura (guardaespaldas) era si en verdad lo necesitaba y sasuke lo hace de a gratis ahora… acosador¡¡ XD)

Cuando se fueron tsunade les comento el problema de naruto a todos los que estaban en la oficina y les pidió a los de suna que en su estancia fueran amables y ayudaran a naruto con ese problema. Iruka casi se desmayo de tal noticia pero bueno kakashi lo ayudo y lo detuvo antes de que se diera con el piso igual de sorprendido que el primero. Gaara solo pensaba que si ese problema fuese para siempre tal ves… podría estar con naruto, con la persona que lo ayudo a cambiar y además de que le haría feliz.

-eh usurantorachi espera-dijo sasuke caminado hacia naruto

-que quieres, ya me canse de que me sigas-decia naruto ahora

-que no iras con sakura a la plaza-dijo sasuke acordándole su compromiso con la pelirroja

-si… pero no quiero, es decir, ire a comprar ropa de chica….de chi-ca¡¡ sabes que perturbador es eso-dijo naruto

-no pero, no creo que sea bueno dejarle plantada ya sabes como es-dijo sasuke

-si lo se… ahora que me acuerdo tu igual tienes que ir-dijo naruto agarrándole del brazo y jalándolo

-"que infantil" no, no era necesario que vaya-dice sasuke intentando escapar

-si lo es ella lo dijo no quieres que se enoje ne??-dijo naruto ganando esa batalla

-ok ya… pero suelta mi brazo pensaran que tengo novia y las fans que tengo son tan locas como para matarme o matarte si se enteran –dijo sasuke safandose del agarre de naruto

-Ehh cierto-dijo naruto nervioso y le solto –"espera… dijo si se enteran"-su ahora mente de chica hizo que naruto se sonrojase violentamente

-y a ti que te pasa dobe??-dijo sasuke indiferete

-uhh nada que te importe baka-dijo naruto molesto

_Decidí cambiar el estilo de letra aquí para que no se confundan n.n¡¡, bueno ojala les haya gustado que a mi me gusto como me quedo… pasa mucho en un capitulo n.n eso o voy muy rapidito… intento que en 2 capitulos se relate un dia ya que si los hago muy largos, pues primero no me gustan asi y segundo pues el tiempo no me alcanza… vaya con el sasuke, gaara estará enamorado o.o?? (si es asi lo mato -.-) que pasara al ir a la plaza o.o??_

_-como que me matas-dice gaara molesto._

_-te mato….a besos n.n¡¡-digo componiendo lo que dije_

_-o/o-sin comentarios de gaara_

_-mi vida te sonrojaste n/n-lo abrazo y me le cuelgo del cuello_

_-te gusto tu cumple u/u-me pregunta_

_-si mucho por eso termine el capitulo esa noche aunque fue algo tarde n.n-digo bostezando_

_-mejor ve a dormir-dice el_

_-no quiero me quedo contigo .-digo_

_-como quieras-dice el resignado_

_-bueno espero verlos en el próximo capitulo que lo escribiré lo mas pronto posible n.n, déjenme sus opiniones e ideas para mi fic ya que si las usare o contare con ellas para hacer mis travesuras n.n bye bye- me duermo en brazos de gaara_

_-ella no cambiara u/u-me ve_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Naruto no me pertenece -w-, si no gaara seria mio XD aunque he demorado mucho les dejo este capitulo que espero les guste mucho n.n**_

**Ir de compras no es divertido**

En el capitulo anterior Sasuke y Naruto caminaban hasta la plaza de Konoha para encontrarse con Sakura, Rock Lee, Hinata y Kiba pues la primera estaba deseosa de comprarle ropa a Naruto y así el se viese como lo que ahora era (N/A: con el gusto que tiene Sakura será mejor que Hinata escoja la ropa que Naruto usara -w-)

Sakura y los chicos estaban en la tienda de ropa para chicas más conocida de Konoha y la pelirosa estaba al borde del colapso pues la estaban haciendo esperar lo que hacía que los demás chicos tuviesen dos opciones la primera era quedarse allí y tal vez sufrir el peor de los tormentos pues Sakura enojada era peor que Orochimaru o la segunda opción retirarse en forma disimulada de allí, pero Lee ni loco se iba de su lado (N/A: -W- sin remedio)

A unos cuantos pasos de allí se encontraban Naruto y muy a su pesar, cerca, muy cerca de el Sasuke, su rival, el molestoso, el que lo sacaba de quicio y el que ahora lo seguía como un pegoste con excusas muy malas según su forma de verlo. Sin más que aguantar su "grata" compañía siguieron caminando hasta poder ver la tienda y a Sakura fuera de ella algo irritada por el atrasó de ambos

-¡hasta que llegan… se tomaron su tiempo¡-dijo la peli rosa molesta

-Sa…Sakura chan no me golpees-decía Naruto haciéndose bolita en el suelo y con las manos en la cabeza intentando inútilmente protegerse con eso. Si ella no se había dado cuenta del miedo que producía con la nueva imagen de Naruto lo hizo, se asombro mucho de la reacción de la ahora rubia y se tranquilizo, ahora intentaría ser mas pacifica con Naruto

-no lo hare Naruto "aunque las ganas no me faltan"-pensaba algo enojada

-a no-dijo sorprendida

-si no lo hare pero a cambio quiero una cosa-dijo ella muy, muy tranquila

-¡¿y qué cosa es?¡- pregunto Naruto con muchos nervios

-que entres a esa tienda y te pruebes la ropa pero como ¡ya¡¡-dijo Sakura asustando a los presentes, hasta el mismo Sasuke quedo helado y Naruto entro volando a la tienda seguido de Sakura y los demás.

En ese lapso de tiempo una sombra merodeaba en la entrada de Konoha, una pequeña sombra que intentaba entrar a la aldea por los arboles y escalando a como diera lugar. La persona pudo entrar, pero su descenso no fue tan productivo como su ascenso, pues cayó torpemente y de sentón para después escabullirse lo más sigilosamente dentro de la aldea, aunque no conto que una chica le viese y se asusto ante su descubrimiento

-¡ahhhh!-dijo como única reacción

-¡ahhhh!-hizo la chica que le encontró

-tu….tu no viste nada-dijo nerviosamente

-si yo te vi, dime porque entraste así-dijo la chica

-porque, porque estaba viendo si podía entrar así y si pude-dice de espaldas a ella

-bueno te llevare con la Hokage ya que no quieres decirme-dice la chica

-¡no!! No lo hagas estoy buscando a un familiar mío-dijo

-enserio, bueno te ayudo pero aun así iras con la Hokage-dice la niña

-no quiero ella me dirá que tengo que salir de aquí-dice algo molesta la persona pero al momento suena su estomago reclamando alimento

-y si te invito a comer vas-dice la niña aprovechándose de lo que paso

-ok…. Pero será lo que yo diga-dijo antes de caminar con la chica

-por cierto-

-si dime-dice la chica

-¿Cómo te llamas?-dice y caminan hacia el despacho de la Hokage (N/A: por ahora su identidad es un secreto)

Regresando a nuestro desdichado amig Naruto (N/A: comprendan esta con Sakura -w-) el estaba dentro de un closet probándose ropas y Sakura junto con Hinata le daban algunos conjuntos para que se probara, los chicos estaban sentados esperando a que algo pasara. Ni que decir que Kiba ya se había dormido y Sasuke junto con Lee estaban hablando sobre un entrenamiento intenso para aumentar la velocidad

Pasados varios conjuntos de todos colores y estilos en el probador en el que estaba Naruto, Sakura le pidió que saliera para ver el resultado de aunque sea uno de ellos, pero al ser Naruto y estar los chicos allí este se rehusó a salir

-vamos Naruto kun sal de una vez-decía paciente y comprensiva Hinata

-no quiero ellos están allí y me da pena-decía Naruto

-vamos Naruto sal de una vez-dijo Sakura moderando su voz y aguantando las ganas de romper el probador

-salgo si los chicos están o fuera de la tienda o con los ojos vendados-dijo Naruto

-Naruto no seas bebe nadie te vera raro-dijo Kiba despertándose por las subidas de voz

-a si pues se chica y vístete así quiero ver cómo te pones-dijo el

-ok punto a tu favor-dijo Kiba

-pero aun así no creo que te veas mal, digo yo te vi y pensé que eras una chica muy hermosa. Y eso que yo no sabía que eras tú Naruto-dijo lee para que el saliera aunque logro que Naruto se sonrojase y no quisiese salir

-no sale porque está muy seguro de que se ve fatal-dijo una voz seria y molesta por el alboroto

-Sasuke kun no seas así con Naruto kun el es muy lindo ahora-dijo Hinata

-si tú dices eso porque él no sale, eso da a entender que tengo razón-dijo él con superioridad

-eh…pues yo-Hinata quedo en silencio pues lo que Sasuke decía era un buen punto

-punto para Sasuke-dijo Kiba riéndose

-como sea, bien o no Naruto saldrás de allí-dijo Sakura dirigiéndose a la puerta

-Naruto kun será mejor que salgas que Sakura se está acercando a la puerta-dijo lee como advertencia

-ok salgo, salgo pero no se rían-dijo Naruto suplicante

-prometido-dijo la mayoría

-hare lo que pueda-se oyó entre ellos

Naruto abrió la puerta lentamente y saco su cabeza, revisando que nadie más que ellos estuvieran y lo viesen así vestido. Cuando se dio cuenta salió y camino hacia ellos, su ropa constaba de unos pantalones a la cadera con muchas bolsas de color naranja, muy parecido al que usaba anteriormente, un cinturón negro y una camisa negra algo ajustada al cuerpo con un corte pequeño en el cuello y por ultimo un chaleco estilo torero (N/A: ya saben de mangas largas y con un largo hasta la mitad del tronco del cuerpo) color naranja. Naruto se moría de la pena por estar vestido así pero los chicos al verle le dieron el visto bueno.

-eh y ¿cómo, como me veo?- dijo tímidamente Naruto

-bien creo-dijo Sakura algo molesta

-estas kawaii Naruto kun-dijo Hinata

-baya si no supiera que eres tu Naruto te invitaría a salir-dijo Kiba

-como que si no supieras-dijo Naruto

-bueno te vez bien-dijo el algo molesto

-Naruto eres una chica muy bella, la flama de la juventud está más brillante de lo usual gracias a ti-dijo lee

-eh jejeje gracias-dijo Naruto sonrojado levemente

-bueno ya es mucho Naruto ve a cambiarte y busca mas ropa para ti-dijo Sakura con algo de enojo en su voz-"iner: ese tonto de Naruto intenta robar la atención solo porque siendo chica tiene un cuerpo mas formado que el mío"-pensaba molesta

-"Naruto se veía muy bien seguro pronto se acostumbra a ser chica"-pensaba alegre Hinata

-"Naruto dobe si de por si me pongo a cuidarle para que no se meta en problemas ahora así vestido y como esta es más difícil, que no entiende que me tiene a mi…… que cosas pienso el no me pertenece, pero, ahh esto es hartan te, mejor dejo de pensar un rato"-pensaba Sasuke con los ojos cerrados

-Hinata no crees que ya tenemos que irnos-dijo Kiba a Hinata

-eh ya ¿tan pronto?-preguntaba la Hyugga

-sí que no te acuerdas que íbamos a ir a buscar a……-Hinata lo ve sonrojada y lo interrumpe

-si mejor vamos de una vez-dijo sonrojada

-bueno chicos ya nos vamos así que no lloren por nuestra partida-dijo Kiba

-no te preocupes, lloraremos por Hinata no por ti-dijo Naruto al salir ya cambiado

Ni que decir que Kiba se molesto y estuvo a punto de atinarle un golpe a Naruto si no fuera porque Hinata estaba apurada para irse a ver, lo que tenía que encontrar. Todos la vieron extrañados pues la Hyugga era muy tranquila y esa actitud de ahora no era normal en ella, después de que ellos se fueron siguieron con la misión de buscar ropa para Naruto… le compraron de todo, es decir vestidos, camisas, camisetas, shorts, pantalones, pescadores, vestidos (N/A: yo no repetí vestidos XD, pero imagínense las bosas de ropa), el pobre de Naruto no sabía qué rayos haría con tanta ropa y como la metería a su pequeño closet pero lo peor fue cuando la Haruno lo llevo a él y a los demás a la sección de ropa interior

-Naruto ahora que eres una chica no solo necesitaras ropa, si no también otras cosas, una de ellas son, pues tú sabes la ropa interior que es muy importante para una chica-dijo ella viendo los conjuntos que habían

-Sakura estas, estas realmente segura de que tengo que usar esas cosas-dijo Naruto avergonzado totalmente y con la cabeza baja

-claro que si, tu vendrás conmigo a ver cuál es tu talla y a buscar unos conjuntos para ti y ustedes se sentaran y no dirán ni pio-dijo Sakura

-pero…Sakura chan déjame ir, no quiero, ¡déjame!!-gritaba y pataleaba Naruto mientras Sakura se lo llevaba con ella

Ni que decir Sakura y Naruto salían de la tienda con una bolsa mediana llena de ropa interior. Sakura molesta al descubrir que Naruto tenía "más" que ella (N/A: todas tienen más que ella, tabla frentuda XD) y Naruto totalmente sonrojado por los nuevos descubrimientos de su ahora cuerpo

-¿ya terminaron?-pregunto Sasuke molesto pues tenía varias bolsas de Naruto

-pues... Si ya compramos la mayoría de las cosas que utilizara ahora-dijo Sakura

-que bueno ya no soportaba esto-dijo Naruto con tranquilidad

-hey Sakura, pero no le hacen falta, productos de belleza… lo digo porque Tenten me los muestra mucho y me dice lo importante que son para una chica-dijo lee

-pues si eso hace falta, vamos a un súper y allí compramos un shampo, acondicionador, jabones y otras cositas-dice la Haruno

-ehh pero para que quiero todo eso yo ya tengo de esas cosas en mi casa-dijo Naruto

-a pues, si es así ya terminamos-dijo ella y al dar la vuelta vieron a Hinata hablando con Kiba y después de que estuvieran hablando ella se dirigió sonrojada a una librería, salió Neji de esa misma librería y salió Hinata decepcionada caminando hacia Kiba con la cabeza baja y él le dio ánimos

-que harán Neji, Hinata y Kina en esa librería-dijo lee extrañado

-ni idea cejotas aunque yo creo que Kiba va más bien por Hinata ya que no entro, ja ese pulgoso, ni leer sabe-dijo burlándose de Kiba

-no se Naruto… es que eso fue raro-dice Sakura

-mmm…. No se rompan la cabeza con tonterías, ya pronto lo sabrán-dijo Sasuke

-a poco sabes algo-dijeron los otros tres

-pues no, no sé nada pero alguna vez oí un refrán que decía tiempo al tiempo-dijo él con una paciencia y serenidad envidiables

-como me choca eso de ti teme-dijo Naruto murmurando

-bueno como sea ya es tarde y tenemos que irnos cada quien para su casa-dijo la peli rosa

-si eso es cierto, Sakura chan te acompaño a tu casa-dijo el cejo….perdón lee

-eh si claro lee-dijo ella

-hey y quien llevara todo esto yo no puedo solo-dijo Naruto a lo que lee le dio una que otra bolsa a él y otras a Sasuke

-bueno Sasuke tu cuida de Naruto ahora que Sakura chan y yo nos vamos-dijo lee alcanzando a Sakura

-ya que…. Teme será mejor que no veas que hay en las bolsas-dijo Naruto viendo a Sasuke agarrar las bolsas

-ni que me importara-dijo Sasuke y comenzaron a caminar hacia la casa de la ahora rubia

En el camino se la pasaron en silencio, bueno con una que otra indicación de la rubia ya que la visión del Uchiha era obstaculizada por los paquetes y bolsas que tenía en manos. Cuando estaban a punto de llegar Naruto comenzó a hacerle plática a Sasuke

-oye y que crees que hacia Hinata?-dijo el

-no sé a lo mejor fue a comprar un libro-dijo Sasuke aunque sabía que el motivo debía ser otro

-pues si… digo de todas maneras entro a la librería-dijo Naruto

-y que harás con tanta ropa?-pregunto ahora el Uchiha

-no sé, conociéndome solo usare unas cuantas y las demás estarán metidas en el closet y nunca las usare-dijo Naruto moviendo sus hombros (N/A: a veces eso pasa te compran ropa y jamás la usas)

-ja eso hacía de chico, mi madre se molestaba decía que para que comprarme la ropa si no la usaría-dijo Sasuke recordando esos momentos

-…. Vaya-dijo Naruto con voz apagada

-perdón eso que dije fue innecesario-dijo Sasuke

-Na no pasa nada Sasuke teme… mira ya llegamos-dijo Naruto corriendo a su departamento y abriendo la puerta para después prender la luz e invitar a Sasuke a entrar

-¿donde pongo esto?-dijo Sasuke con las cosas en manos

-ehh ponlo, ponlo a lado de la puerta hay lo arreglare después-dijo Naruto entrando con la bolsa de ropa intima a su habitación y cuando vio su cuarto….

-!!qué diantres es eso¡¡-dijo el viendo en su cama un enorme bulto

-¿qué es qué?-pregunta Sasuke entrando y viendo el bulto para luego sacar su kunai

Los dos se acercaron a la cama sigilosamente, y aunque la luz estaba apagada pudieron distinguir el bulto de tamaño medio en la cama… lo vieron, uno con mucha curiosidad y otro calculando donde iba a dar "el golpe" y con señas comenzaron a trazar un plan. Este plan era que Naruto quitaría la manta y después Sasuke haría lo suyo con lo que sea que hubiese allí.

Cuando se pusieron de acuerdo, que duro un rato pues Naruto hacia cada pregunta, (N/A; típico del Narutin XD) comenzaron su plan. Naruto se acerco a la cama y cuando estuvo cerca del bulto jalo fuertemente la sabana y miro lo que estaba ahí, Sasuke por su parte se acerco rápidamente y cuando iba a hacer algo Naruto lo detuvo, no podía creerlo, lo que estaba allí era….

_**Ja ja ja los dejare con la duda ;P **_

_**bueno quiero agradecer a las personas que han leido hasta aca, no se asusten no pasa nada malo como para dar este saludo XD. Lo que sucede es que estaba en examenes y aunque tenia parte del escrito no me podia conectar pues estos son los examenes finales (aunque seguro que ya debi una -w-) y hasta hoy lo subi pues mañana no tengo examen pues de hecho lo segui para que quedara un poquito más largo de lo que estaba... eso si agradezco la paciencia que han tenido para conmigo n.n**_

_**En este capitulo como vieron pasan cosas que te hacen pensar mucho y una de ellas es la "persona misteriosa" que aparece y el "extraño comportamiento de la Hyugga" espero poder hacer el siguiente capitulo más rapido y pronto pero eso se lo dejamos a mi creatividad, azucar y ganas (entre comillas aburrimiento o imaginación segun el monento) que tenga para hacerlo bueno gracias a todos y dejen sus opiniones lo que quieran y lo que no para que tome ideas n.n **_

_**bye**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Aqui lo que todos pedian con emoción¡¡ suenan tambores el quinto capitulo de mi fic, esta muy largo fueron 7 hojas word¡¡ aunque puede que sean más gracias a mis comentarios XDD sin más que decir lean XD_**

**Todo un día con mi prima**

-es una chica¡¡-dijo Naruto sorprendido y acercándose a la cama

-eso se ve dobe, pero dime ¿Quién diablos es y qué hace aquí en tu cama?¡-dijo Sasuke acercándose a Naruto pues este se movía directamente a la cama para ver mejor a la chica.

-crees que tengo la mas minima idea teme¡¡-dijo gritando fuertemente haciendo que la chica se moviera y despertara algo confundida

-qué pasa aquí y por qué hay tanto ruido- decía la chica frotándose un ojo y con el otro veía a los chicos. Ella tenía el pelo suelto color negro, su ojo mostraba, pese a la oscuridad, un color café, y estaba vestida con una camisa negra que se notaba no era de ella junto con un short del mismo color.

-la pregunta seria, quien eres tú-dijo Sasuke viéndola fríamente

-quien soy….- la chica se para en la cama apuntándose a si misma y dice en voz alta- mi nombre es Emi Uzumaki¡¡ así que más respeto- dijo la chica apuntando a Sasuke

-Uzumaki….-dijeron los dos presentes sorprendidos

-sip Uzumaki-dijo ella sentada en la cama viéndolos- vine aquí para conocer a mi primo… se llama Naruto, me dijeron que vive aquí, pero solo veo a esta chica y a ti, no me digas que tu eres mi primo¡¡-dijo la chica apuntando a Sasuke

-el no es tu primo-dijo Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza

-enserio…. Me salve no quería un primo enojon, frio, sin sentimientos y además con esa cara tan fea-dice ella viendo a Sasuke con algo de desden

-jajajaja teme, esta niña me cae muy bien-dijo Naruto riendo

-calla Naruto¡¡-dijo este molesto pues jamás en su corta vida una chica había dicho algo así sobre el (N/A: el mejor sexappel de todos xDD, na mentira el mejor es gaara -)

-Na…na… naruto¡¡-dijo la chica sorprendida al ver a la rubia – pero es chica…. Mi madre me dijo que Naruto era un chico-dijo ella sin entender nada

-digamos que las cosas no son lo mismo desde hace un par de dias-dijo Naruto suspirando

-entonces.. Eres travesti?-pregunto con inocencia

-claro que no¡¡-dijo el gritando- esto es algo que paso, no tengo la minima idea de que pero esto sucedió por algo- dijo viéndose

La chica prendió la luz, y vio a su "primo" por primera vez…. Se sorprendió, para ser chica era muy linda, le llamaba mucho la atención su cabello y ojos pues no conocía a nadie de su familia con esos tonos. Se viro a ver a su acompañante… no estaba tan mal, pero no iba a retractarse de lo que dijo, además parecía que ese chico tenia cierto lazo con su familiar.

-que haces viéndome tanto, no que no te gusto- dijo Sasuke algo molesto

-… no es eso, es que…-ve a Naruto y a Sasuke- ustedes dos parecen… novios-dijo ella sin pensar pues las actitudes que había visto entre ellos dos le dejaban esa idea….

La respuesta de ambos no se hizo esperar los dos se vieron y se apuntaron para luego tomar aire.

-ni de loco soy pareja de este¡¡-dijeron a gritos y en unisono

-además yo no soy gay-dijo Naruto molesto y cerrado de brazos

-ni yo, tengo muchas chicas que escoger-dijo Sasuke igual de molesto

Terminaron de pelear y vieron a la chica, era igual de hiperactiva que el, aunque su cabello y ojos eran diferentes, ella era morena mientras Naruto rubio, era una gran diferencia si se contaba que eran familiares.

-oye…. Tu sabes, cómo era mi mamá- dijo Naruto sonrojado por la prengunta

-ehh, si se, mi papá me cuenta mucho de ella, me dice que ella era muy hiperactiva, siempre le hacia bromas, molestaba y sacaba de sus casillas-decía mientras tenia una gotita en la cabeza- según el mi primo y yo tenemos algo de ella, pero…. No tengo ni su color de cabello o de ojos, todo porque mi papá se caso con alguien de cabello negro y ojos cafés que por culpa de genes Salí así-dice ella pensando mucho las cosas que Naruto y Sasuke no entendieron.

-que quieres decir con eso?-pregunto Sasuke

-No mucho-dijo ella divertida- no puedo decir mucho de mi tía, primero porque solo se de ella por mi padre y segundo porque la vieja me dijo que no dijera mucho hasta cierto instante-dijo ella

-fuiste con tsunade bachan??-dijo el

-si tiene mal humor y toma demasiado alcohol, se morirá si sigue así-dijo ella para después recordar lo que sucedió al llegar a la aldea

FLASH BACK

Ella iba caminando con la chica que la encontró, al estar con ella, y además por precaución estaba disfrazada, si alguien la veía dirían que ella era un chico.

-y cual es tu nombre?-pregunto ella a la chica que la acompañaba

-Hana… Hana Higurashi-respondía ella caminando (N/A: nop, no me gusta Inuyasha XDD)

-ahh….oye enserio tengo que ir con la hokage?-decía algo asustada

-si tienes que ir, solo es para que acepte tu estadía en la aldea-dijo la chica

Se quedaron en silencio largo rato, hasta que llegaron al despacho. Hana caminaba tranquilamente hacia la sala de la hokage saludando a los otros ninjas que pasaban hasta llegar con Shisuze, hablo con ella un momento y Shizune vio a su acompañante abriendo las puertas del salón entrando y saliendo al poco tiempo para hablar con las dos espectadoras.

-Hana-Chan y desconocido Kun pueden entrar-dijo Shizune sonriente y moviendo las manos en un ademán de invitación.

Las dos entraron y vieron la oficina, Hana ya había estado antes pues era una ninja apenas salida de la academia y les daban sus misiones ahí, pero para Emi era diferente… le llamaba mucho la atención la cantidad de papeles que habían, también unas botellas y cosas regadas que según ella, mostraban la responsabilidad de la persona encargada. Cuando llegaron a la vista de la Hokage, ella les hablo

-hola me han comentado sobre tu descubrimiento señorita Hana-dijo Tsunade

-si Hokage encontré a este chico cerca de la entrada, dice tener un familiar en Konoha y que es urgente verlo-dijo Hana con tranquilidad

-un familiar eh… y quien es esa persona?-dijo la Hokage viéndole curiosa mientras Emi se quitaba el disfraz, solo eran unos lentes y pequeños arreglos en su atuendo y cara para que pareciera chico, para después hablar.

-si digo mi nombre tal vez le reconozca…-dijo pausadamente- soy Emi Uzumaki, por lo tanto busco a mi primo Naruto, estoy aquí porque…. Porque, el porque no es muy importante-dijo haciendo un gran silencio y mirando al suelo algo triste para después levantar la cabeza y mirarla- necesito que me permita vivir con mi primo en Konoha¡¡-dijo gritando

La hokage se impresiono mucho, no sabia que Naruto tuviera familia fuera de Konoha, bueno sabía sobre Koshina que no era de la aldea, pero no creyó que ella tuviera hermanos. Retomando la compostura que la caracterizaba (N/A:cual? XD) miro a la chica… en verdad tenia cierto aire parecido a Koshina Uzumaki…

-Te doy el permiso, pero antes te tengo que pedir un favor-dijo ella viéndola- no deseo que le cuentes nada a Naruto sobre quienes son sus padres. Me imagino que tu sabes quienes son, así que por eso lo digo… no deseo que se lo ocultes por siempre solo hasta que vea esta preparado para asimilar esa noticia…-dijo Tsunade

-le prometo seguir lo que dice y gracias por dejarme estar aquí-dijo ella sonriente

-sabes a pesar de que eres diferente en el tono de ojos y cabello a tu tía, te le pareces mucho-dijo ella- pensé que eras un chico pero a decir verdad seria bueno para Naruto que estés tu con el-dijo sonriente y a la vez de forma misteriosa

Las chicas salieron del lugar y Hana la veía a cada tanto

-que sucede??-pregunto ella inocente

-eres una chica… pensé que eras un chico-dijo Hana sorprendida

-ese era el punto, no quería que por ser chica me pasara algo así que me cuide, además pensé que era bueno pasarme por chico, lo vi divertido-dijo ella entrelazando sus brazos en su nuca con tranquilidad.

-cierto… bueno vamos te invito a comer-dijo Hana caminando hacia su casa

-si comida¡¡-decía ella

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-y eso paso-dijo ella tranquilamente sentada

-tuviste varias aventuras en un día-dijo Naruto riendo

-no me recuerda a nadie-dijo sarcástico Sasuke

-sip y comí oniguiris¡¡ además de que me perdí buscando tu casa Naruto¡¡-dijo ella algo molesta

-jeje… si creo eres nueva en la aldea-dijo Naruto

-bueno, es demasiado tarde me voy a mi casa. Y les aconsejo que ustedes dos duerman-dijo Sasuke caminando hacia la puerta y saliendo del departamento

-entones… tengo una prima¡¡-dijo Naruto abrazando a Emi sonriente

-no suéltame¡¡ Naruto¡¡-decía la chica zafándose pero sin querer tocando el ahora cuerpo de Naruto –ohh se sienten como de verdad o.o -dijo ella sorprendida

-son de verdad¡¡ -/- -dijo molesto

-jajaja ahora yo tengo prima-dijo Emi riendo y bostezando

-tienes sueño??, igual yo vamos a dormir¡¡-dijo Naruto

-si pero solo hay una cama-dijo ella

-somos primos, dormimos en la misma y ya… prometo no moverme, o patear-dijo Naruto

-ok me cuidare –w- -dijo ella acostándose en la cama y comenzando a dormirse –buenas noches-dijo ella casi dormida

-buenas noches-dijo Naruto de igual forma y acostándose a dormir sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa pues estaba muy cansado

Así paso esa noche, digamos que no muy tranquila… ya que Naruto si pateaba y Emi hablaba de vez en cuando dormida dando comentarios como, deja de pegarme, ya veras cuando despierte, entre otros. El día que les seguía era algo complicado para ambos, tener que adaptarse a vivir juntos era un nuevo problema… pero antes de ver eso se tenía que ver otras cosas…

Ya había amanecido apenas unos minutos y Naruto se levantaba perezosamente de su cama, notando que estaba solo el, aunque algo había de diferente. Vio más de cerca su cuarto, estaba… más desarreglado de lo normal y además de eso cuando camino al baño este ya estaba ocupado… se acordó de la persona que vivía con el ahora, sentándose afuera del baño y escuchando como su prima cantaba entonada y alegremente una canción

-en mi vida un diorama… de ser entero ilumina y mi futuro se trama… por una fuerza divina-cantaba Emi desde dentro del baño

-"no canta mal"-pensó Naruto sonriendo con expresión zorruna y viendo como su prima salia con una toalla amarrada al cuerpo y viéndolo tranquilamente

-espero no te moleste que tome un poco de ropa-dijo ella-la mía esta sucia… prometo que cuando pueda me compro algo de ropa-dijo ella

-ehh claro solo que si agarras de las camisas grandes cuídalas mucho-dijo entrando al baño para hacer lo suyo

-ok¡¡-grito ella empezando a vestirse. Unos pantalones a la cadera, un saco torero color verde que se encontró ahí y una camisa de las grandes que doblo hasta más arriba de su ombligo, formaban su traje junto con sus zapatos y una cola dejando un mechón de cabello.

-lista¡¡-dijo ella viéndose sonriente y notando como su primo salía del baño ya vestido

-Emi, tengo que salir hoy… así que te quedas en casa o vas?-preguntaba la chica viéndole

-yo voy¡¡ además visitare a una amiga, aunque no se en donde este…ya la buscare-dijo ella divertida por la aventura que tendría ese día, aunque su primo no pensaba lo mismo que ella

-eso si que no¡¡ tu me sigues a mi hoy para que conozcas la ciudad y la primera parada será el Ichiaku¡¡-dijo Naruto emocionado

-y eso es??-dijo ella con mucha confusión

-es el mejor lugar del planeta¡¡-dijo Naruto empezando a abrir la puerta y haciendo que saliera con ella.

Caminaron hacia el ichiaku, Naruto contento, sonriente y claro saludando a la gente a pesar de que esta le ignoraba…Emi era diferente veía a todos pasar algunas veces por curiosidad y otras eran por molestia con una cara de seriedad…

-porque te miran feo?-dijo ella cuando casi llegaban al restaurante

-no se de que hablas-dijo Naruto esquivando la pregunta

-como digas pero ya quiero llegar a ese lugar tengo hambre-dijo ella oyendo su estomago pedir alimento

-estaremos en un santiamén ahí-dijo Naruto sonriéndole y mostrando el restaurante desde donde estaba haciendo que su acompañante sonriera pues por fin comería algo

Cuando llegaron había poca gente, uno de los que estaban por casualidades de la vida era Iruka y a su lado su mejor amigo Kakashi comiendo tranquilamente un plato de ramen. Cuando por fin entraron al lugar Emi solo se sentó sin más y espero a que Naruto hiciera lo mismo, no sabia que esas personas a lado suyo eran conocidos de el y que por lo tanto antes de comer habría una platica casi "familiar" con ellos parandose detrás de Iruka y gritando como de costumbre.

-Iruka sensei hola¡¡-grito frenéticamente Naruto

-ohayo Naruto-dijo Iruka cuando pudo terminar de toser

-Ohayo Naruto…-decía Kakashi después de comer un poco de su ramen

-ohayo kakashi sensei-dijo Naruto viéndole

-Naruto tengo hambre-decía la chica que le acompañaba con un puchero

-oi Naruto quien es esa chica tan linda que te acompaña-dijo Iruka con una sonrisa hacia la chica

-ella es mi… mi prima-dijo sonrojado

-tu tienes una prima¡¡-dijeron los dos sorprendidos

-mucho gusto en conocerles-dijo ella dando una pequeña reverencia –por lo que veo ustedes han cuidado de mi primo se los agradezco-dijo ella con la cabeza baja

-de nada aunque ha sido difícil la rubia es algo terca a veces…-dijo Kakashi riendo

-pero e de admitir que es alguien al que quiero mucho, es mi familia-dijo Iruka viendo dulcemente a Naruto

-…-Naruto solo escuchaba sonrojado

-entonces un gusto Emi Uzumaki –dijo ella mientras su estomago pedia de nuevo atención –Naruto… tengo hambre-dijo casi llorando

-viejo por favor dos platos especiales de ramen¡¡-grito Naruto alegre- Emi cuando nos den el plato primero prueba el caldo y luego el fideo para cuando los comas juntos distingas los sabores-dijo Naruto con seriedad

-como digas primo-dijo ella

Al poco tiempo llego la comida y Naruto comía con unas ganas envidiables, ella en cambio hizo lo que su primo le dijo tomo un poco del caldo y comió los fideos, cuando comió todo junto sintió la unión de sabores y simplemente empezó a comer de la misma manera que su primo. Kakashi e Iruka que aun no se iban veían el parecido que tenían los dos y que cuando terminaron sonreían y se reían de sus caras todas llenas de ramen

-vaya estuvo muy rico, bueno primo que haremos hoy??-dijo Emi sonriente y satisfecha

-tratar de conquistar konoha¡¡ mentira, a ver que iba a hacer… -dijo pensativa la rubia hasta que se acordó – vamos a buscar a tu amiga…-dijo ella

-bueno… me dijo que nos veíamos en la academia, donde es eso??-dijo Emi confundida

-no preguntes y sígueme-dijo Naruto corriendo hasta la academia y viendo como su prima le seguía con algo de facilidad –"será una ninja"

-espera Naruto¡¡-decía ella siguiéndole el paso como podía

Llegaron a la academia y encontraron a Hana en el columpio, Naruto presintió que esa era la chica así que se acerco y Emi corrió hacia Hana dando un grito de saludo

-Hana Chaaaaan-dijo ella corriendo hacia la chica y después abrazándola sorpresivamente

-hola Emi, y ella quien es?-pregunto viendo a Naruto

-pues es mi primo… no te creas que estoy loca es una larga historia-dijo Emi riendo un poco de la situación ya que su amiga le vio con rostro confundido y a la vez extrañado

-mucho gusto, me alegra que tu ayudaras a mi prima, mayormente cuando es algo relacionado conmigo no aceptan hacer nada-dijo Naruto tocándose la mejilla derecha con un dedo

-no hay de que Naruto kun-dijo Hana sonriente –se la fama que te dan en la aldea pero no me guío por ella para ayudar a la gente, además se que lo que dicen es mentir-dijo ella sonriente

-bueno tengo que ir con la vieja de nuevo por eso de que soy ninja… Hana, primo me acompañan-dijo Emi sin ganas

-vamos, lo pudiste hacer el mero día pero tenias que estar de terca buscando a tu primo-dijo Hana en tono de regaño

-ninja¡¡ eres una kunoichi¡¡-dijo Naruto asimilando la información

-si, pero solo soy primer grado, ahora como viviré aquí seré una ninja de la hoja… la vieja me dará mi cinta hoy-dijo ella aun sin ganas

-bueno vamos-dijo Naruto- "que otras cosas esconderá mi prima de su vida, y que sabrá de la mía"-pensaba al caminar

De nuevo estaban por los pasillos de la oficina de la Hokage, ese día ella entro a la oficina sin llamar y ahí estaba Tsunade, junto con Sasuke, las dos personas que apenas habia conocido esa mañana y una chica de pelo rosa

-obachan¡¡ ya llegamos-dijo Naruto

-que no me digas así¡¡-dijo Tsunade perdiendo la postura y luego viendo a las chicas que estaban con la rubia

-buenos días Hokage y demás presentes-dijo Hana con cortesía

-ohayo¡¡ Hokage Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei¡¡-dijo saludando con su mano –ohayo feito y ohayo chica rosa-dijo viendo a los presentes

-Emi como te prometí tu banda de la hoja esta aquí… ahora eres de esta aldea y la tienes que proteger, por lo que a mi respecta eres ya una kunoichi de la aldea Konoha-dijo con seriedad

Emi tomo la banda y se la puso en su brazo, aunque la verdad no tenia idea de cómo usaría su banda, según escucho podía ser usada en la pierna, brazo o en la cabeza… eso no era lo importante ahora, si no que era ya una persona mas en la aldea y que vivia con su primo… vio a los presentes y abrió la boca contenta

-bueno ahora te cuidas primito que si no te pones listo te gano el puesto de Hokage¡¡-dijo sacándole la lengua

-eso nunca¡¡-dijo ella haciendo un berrinche

Empezaron a pelear un rato mientras en esa misma sala aunque en otro lado Hana veía todo con una gota en la cabeza por lo maduros que eran, los sensei imitaban a Hana aunque reían de vez en vez por el parecido de las chicas y Sakura se acercaba a Sasuke para obtener respuestas

-oi Sasuke esta chica quien es?-dijo Sakura algo molesta pues le había dicho chica rosa

-es la prima de Naruto, es igual de dobe que el, además de que es igual de molestosa que el-dijo con los ojos cerrados

-Su prima¡¡ vaya que eso me ha dejado sorprendida… la tengo que invitar a ir de compras y además al día de campo que haremos mañana-decía ella con emoción pues tendría a una nueva amiga (N/A: ella no piensa mucho que digamos ya que esta chica tiene su carácter y juntar dos chicas con carácter no es una gran idea, por cierto ese día era viernes XDD)

-no te emociones, no sabemos mucho de ella así que no es muy confiable-dijo Sasuke

-hey prima de Naruto quiero hablar contigo¡¡-dijo Sakura

-ehh voy- dijo Emi sin mucha confianza –que quieres rosadita??-pregunto ella inocente

-primero que nada presentarme mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, no rosadita-dijo viéndole algo molesta-segundo quiero invitarte al día de campo que tendremos mañana por la visita del Kazehage y además felicitarte por lo que a pasado ahora-dijo Sakura

-bueno… voy pero si va mi amiga¡¡-dijo apuntando a Hana –trato hecho?

-trato hecho… además es bueno que conozcas a las personas que conviven con tu primo-dijo Sakura

-Hana ya oíste tenemos fiesta mañana¡¡-dijo la chica a su amiga

-Emi ahora que recuerdo tu no tienes equipo, te asignaremos uno pero eso será hasta que yo te llame, por ahora estas libre-dijo Tsunade y después se acordó de algo –y quieren salir de mi oficina TODOS¡¡-dijo poniendo énfasis en la ultima palabra

Y así todos salieron de la oficina (N/A: en si los echaron, casi patearon para salir pero bueno XDD) estando afuera los dos mayores se dirigieron a hacer sus asuntos, uno caminando tranquilamente, el otro con los ojos en su libro. Sakura iba al hospital para ayudar, dejando solos a las chicas con Sasuke

-Hana mañana nos divertiremos mucho¡¡-decia la joven alegremente y con el puño mirando hacia el techo

-por cierto Emi… no se apunta a la gente es incorrecto-dijo Hana algo molesta por lo que le hizo

-gomene¡¡-dijo juntando sus manos y con arrepentimiento-cierto feito ella es Hana… Hana el es Sasuke Uchiha-dijo presentándoles

-mucho gusto Uchiha kun-dijo Hana

-vamos el teme no es alguien muy importante que digamos, dile Sasuke-dijo Naruto burlando un poco a Sasuke

-Dobe cállate… un gusto Hana-dijo el con su tono usual

-bueno vamos¡¡ quiero hacer algo hoy-dijo Emi sonriente

-si quieres comemos mas ramen-dijo Naruto

-más, cuanto has comido?-dijo Hana

-No mucho solo 3 platos, es que es tan rico¡¡-dijo Emi sonriente

-tres platos¡¡ te vas a enfermar¡¡-dijo Hana asustada

-la verdad no, yo mismo he comprobado que la familia de Naruto es muy comilona-dijo echando una mirada a la chica rubia

Desde ese momento se pasaron el día hablando de cosas, y cuando se dieron cuenta ya era de noche, así que acompañaron a Hana a su casa y se dirigieron a las suyas para prepararse para el picnic del día siguiente estaban muy emocionadas. Ya en su casa Naruto le presto una piyama a Emi notando que le quedaba algo grande (N/A: esta rubia tiene medidas casi perfectas¡¡ XDD) aun asi la uso y fueron a dormir

_**Muy muy demasiado largo¡¡ estuve hablando con USAKOO chan cuando terminaba mi capitulo (un amur de persona) y cuando le comente lo largo del capitulo se quedo feliz XDD espero no les moleste que haya tardado tanto, esa es una de las razones de lo largo del capitulo... que se diviertan con este pues es para ustedes ya saben acepto tomatasos e ideas... muchas muchas ideas¡¡**_

_**Agradesco a los lectores los nuevos, los que leyeron la primera vez mi fic y los que me echaron tomatasos XDD (lo juro que hubo quien me los dio) XDD y a la persona que me envio mi fic a los XDD por algo sera pero que se le va a hacer XDD disfruten y espero ponga rapido el siguiente capitulo xDD**_


	6. Chapter 6

**El Pickiniki o pelea por comer o.o?**

Ya ni me pregunten que capitulo es que estoy re-perdida XD creo que va en el 6… yupi¡¡¡ uno más que hago gracias a ustedes y el gusto que les da el leer esta historia n.n

Sin más comenzaremos a ver si me queda igual de largo que el anterior (casi 8 hojas Word) XD

* * *

No era un día perfecto, no se podia decir que los pajaros cantaran alegres o que el sol resplandecia una luz que hacia que la gente estuviera más animada… bueno eso era lo que pensaba Sasuke ese día ya listo para ir por el, corrección la pareja de Dobes que ahora, por gusto propio cuidaba. Si ya tenia suficiente con una rubia hiperactiva, el destino le manda a la prima de tal chica, una morena así o más hiperactiva. Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabian la edad de la chica, parecia que su edad rondaba en los 13 años, aunque ya era una kunoichi podia ser que tuviese unos 15… pero era su primer año, unos 16 era lo más acertado que podia pensar.

Caminaba hasta el punto de reunion, recordando el porque diantres iba a ese picnic, si no aguantaba la compania de varios de los invitados, más de unos que de otros… además de que estando Sakura e Ino juntas estaria escuchando una pelea por el. Se quedo parado en medio de la plaza principal, donde se veria con el par dinamita y la chica modales (N/A: vaya el Paleta poniendo apodos XDD)

* * *

En otra parte, más bien en la casa de la joven Hana, las cosas eran diferentes… sus padres, después de rogarles ir en toda la noche, desde que llego el dia anterior y usar un pequeño truco llamado, yo lloro y tu me haces caso para que asi tu me des el permiso (mejor lo acortamos como lloro-permiso XD) , lo obtuvo, y ya habiendo ordenado sus cosas junto con una pequeña bolsa que contenia algunas cosas para la fiesta, salio, despidiéndose de sus padres y su hermano menor.

-vaya, y pensar que desde ayer salgo tanto, sigo asi y me vuelvo una vaga- dijo en un murmuro al caminar. Pensando en lo alegre que seria su día con su nueva amiga y la forma tan divertida de vivir que esta tenia.

Mientras en una casa donde el ramén abundaba y la ropa estaba esparcida en el suelo, por la cual el piso y esta no se diferenciaban, dos jóvenes estaban viendo una mochila y revisando el contenido como si desearan tener a todo un continente dentro de ella.

-que nos hace falta?-preguntaba la rubia metiendo las cosas en la mochila

-dejame ver…-decia la otra chica con una tabla para anotar y una pluma-ya tenemos el mantel, las golosinas para ese tal Chouji, y el balón inflable… creo que lo que falta es, el protector solar, la baraja de cartas y no se de ahí no pusiste nada más Naruto-decia la chica viendo todo lo apuntado

-bueno eso quiere decir que ya estamos-decia metiendo el protector solar y las cartas –espera ya recorde que hace falta –y metio una camara a la mochila sonriendo de forma zorruna (N/A: me salio un verso¡¡¡ xDD)

-cierto¡¡¡ se me habia olvidado la camara, hay que buena idea, asi se guardaran para la posteridad nuestras travesuras-dijo de forma maligna

-calmada Emi, aunque es verdad-y le imito la risa

Cuando por fin acabaron de ver lo que llevarian, que duro un tiempo pues entre esto si y esto no se tardaron, agarraron la mochila y fueron al encuentro de Sasuke y Hana. Estos dos estaban en donde se encontrarian, algo cansados pues hacia media hora que estaban esperandoles. Sasuke parado con su tipica expresión soy mejor que cualquiera, y Hana sentada y mirando a la gente pasar.

-hola chicos, perdon por la tardansa pero estabamos viendo que nos faltaba-decia Naruto sonriendo y mostrando a Emi con una mochila

-Naruto eres malo, de saberlo sabido empacabamos más ligero, porque lo tenia que haber cargado yo-decia la chica con la mochila a cuestas.

Hana se paro y acerco a Emi palpando un poco la mochila para asi ver cuanto era lo que cargaba, impresionada de que en una mochila de tamaño medio estuviera un peso tan grande.

-Emi estas cargando mucho, por que no traian dos mochilas con todo lo que traen-dijo ella viendoles con reproche

-es que… hubieramos traido lo doble, no sabes, veiamos un espacio en la maleta y pensabamos como llenarlo-dijo la joven que cargaba lo mochila riendo con nerviosismo

Sasuke vio la mochila, era de un tamaño considerable y al ver a la pobre chica cargando todo el peso decidio ayudarla, no por que fuera una enana fastidiosa o familiar del dobe seria malo con ella. Se acerco hacia ella y tomo el mango que habia arriba de la mochila de forma brusca, era el asi que no olvidaria su forma de ser por hacer una buena obra.

-dame tu mochila, yo la llevo-dijo viendole con fastidio

-a no con esa cara no acepto tu ayuda-dijo la chica forzandole para que dejara la mochila y a ella

-deja de hacerte a la fuerte y dame esa mochila, se nota que no puedes con todo lo que llevan en ella, a la proxima le dices al dobe que el la carge-dijo sasuke quitandole la mochila y poniendola en su espalda

-"vaya esto pesa, naruto no conoce la frase de viajar ligero"-pensó el al tener la mochila ensima y notando las miradas que las tres chicas le hacian, sobre todo la de cierta chica rubia que le veia algo sorprendida. Eso hizo que se pusiera nervioso y camino silenciosamente con la mochila a cuestas ligeramente sonrojado

-ahh que lindo el cara de paleta me ayudo-dijo Emi bromeando mientras caminaban hacia el lugar del picnic

-ya Emi deja de molestar a Sasuke-kun te ha hecho el favor de agarrar la mochila deberias de agradecerle-dijo Hana viendole con reproche

-ah eres mala conmigo-dijo Emi abrazando a su primo y haciendo un pequeño drama

-bueno ya, vamos que estamos muy cerca de donde sera la reunion-dijo Naruto algo serio logrando la sorpresa de los 3 acompañantes y después diciendo algo sonrojado –eh, es que ya quiero comer-dijo logrando las risas de las chicas

-vaya que aun siendo chica sigues siendo igual de dobe naruto-dijo sasuke viendole

Este solo ignoro el comentario y comenzo a correr pues estaban a unos cuantos pasos del lugar, las chicas notaban como Naruto iba rapidamente hacia ellos y sasuke lo seguia mientras ellas caminaban lentamente hacia ellos

-crees que acepten que estemos ahí sin aver sido invitadas?-pregunto hana algo nerviosa

-me imagino que si la de pelo rosa, como se llamaba-dijo la chica intentando acordarse –a si¡ Sakura me invito a mi y tambien a ti el otro dia, me imagino que de alguna manera saben que vamos-dijo Emi tranquilamente

-me imagino-dijo su amiga repitiendo lo ultimo

llegaron al grupo de chicos que las veian con algo de curiosidad pues no sabian quienes eran, o estaban pocas personas de las que conocían, las cuales eran apenas Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto… dejando a los demas como verdaderos desconocidos. Y aunque no conocían a nadie sabian que dentro de poco estarian hablando con varios de ellos

-ohayo¡¡¡ ya llego por quien lloraban, el alma de la fiesta, es decir yo¡¡-decia Naruto de su habitual humor y saludando con la mano de forma ferbiente. Mietras tanto los que ya habian llegado estaba apenados por la actitud de esta.

-si como digas Rubia-dijo Kiba enfatisando la ultima palabra

-bueno como sea por fin llegamos-dijo Sasuke tirando al suelo la maleta y sentandose de una vez

-eso es cierto… pense que nunca llegariamos-dijo Emi sentandose después de un rato junto con su prima y a su lado Hana que se sentaba y suspiraba un rato

Al estar las chicas descansando de la caminata y mirando un rato al cielo, pues el dia estaba mas que hermoso y las nuves pasaban de forma irregular en el cielo no se percataron que todos los que estaban reunidos les quedaban viendo de manera extraña, pues al no conocer a las dos chicas no sabian exactamente que hacian ahí, sin embargo no decian nada, solo se les quedaban viendo…

-ejem-carraspeo Sakura para que todos le pusieran atención

-que sucede Sakura chan?-dijo Rock Lee viendole

-bueno, lo que quiero es que todos me pongan atención-dijo la chica viendo a las personas que no estaban al tanto de que ella hablaba, mientras las dos chicas veian una cosa muy grande y peluda que estaba cerca, Emi no le dio tanta importancia pero Hana si y fue a investigarla.

-a ver chicos-dijo Sakura gritando para que todos la escucharan y asi fue –Naruto ya esta aquí-dijo ella cansada

-Naruto quien es la chica que esta alado tuyo y la otra que esta por alla?-dijo Hinata

-bueno esa chica es Higurashi Hana y la que esta a lado mio es Uzumaki Emi-dijo sabiendo la reaccion

-Uzumaki¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡-dijeron los chicos que no sabian nada sobre la relaciond e parentesco entre las dos chicas

-sip ella es mi primita-dijo Naruto abrazando a la chica con bastante fuerza y haciendo que esta se sonrojara, mostrando un gesto muy inocente y todos dudaban de tal relacion, aunque se parecian…

-Naruto sueltame, no me gustan los abrazos¡¡-dijo Emi aun sonrojada safandoze del abrazo –Buscare a Hana-dijo ella pero antes de hacer nada fue interrumpida por unos ruidos

Akamaru estaba con la chica mencionada, se estaban divirtiendo pues pese a su gran tamaño la chica le hacia cariños y este se dejaba hacer, mientras a un lado de la chica estaba una caja que antes contuvo oniguiris y se veia como el perro y la chica claramente habian comido esos alimentos, sin dejar nada para los demas

Al ver a su amiga, no pudo más que reir por la relacion que estaba teniendo con el perrito que se notaba la queria mucho aun siendo una extraña para el, mientras tanto los chicos maquinaban la información de los lazos que unian a Emi y Naruto como parientes

-Hana¡¡¡ ven aquí¡¡ tienes que darte a conocer con la banda de Naruto¡¡-decia Emi, convenciendo a Hana de ir

-Hola mucho gusto-dijo la chica dando una reverencia mientras veia a los presentes y cuando un chico de cabellos color cafés reboltosos posaron su mirada en ella y ella le vio sucedió algo que nadie pensaba

-tu eres el tipo cara de perro maleducado de esta mañana¡¡¡¡-dijo Hana molesta viendo a Kiba

-y tu la enana que por andar en las nubes casi me choca¡¡-dijo Kiba igual de exaltado

-bobo¡¡ enana¡¡ maleducado¡¡ mocosa¡¡-era lo que se oia mientras los demas veian la enfrascada batalla de insultos, a todos les parecia normal el comportamiento de Kiba aunque Emi se sorprendio un poco por como era el chico y por que su amiga se hubiera puesto de esa forma pues era inusual verle molesta y mucho más en esa situación.

-sera mejor que dejen de pelear, me estan dando dolor de cabeza-dijo de modo tenebroso y siniestro una persona que habia sido ignorada, no por mala educación sino porque no le gustaba hacerse notar

-a ver tu no eres nadie para callarme-dijo Kiba molesto posando su mirada en Gaara y cuando le vio decidio mejor callar con un comentario más –je no tiene caso es solo una mocosa-dijo con ironia haciendo que la chica se molestara y regresara con Akamaru para jugar

-traidor¡¡-grito kiba al ver a Akamaru con la chica

Todos se quedaron estaticos al ver como con una oracion Gaara habia calmado los humos entre los dos jóvenes, aunque no se sabia como habia pasado el problema de Kiba y Hana pero a pesar de ello no decidieron molestarla y comenzaron su convivencia. Para ese entonces los chicos se la pasaron hablando sobre la llegada de los de suna y la joven prima de naruto

-entonces ustedes, todos ustedes son amigos de mi primo?-dijo la chica viendo a la multitud

-si, nos llevamos desde los 9 novatos aunque bueno, neji kun y su grupo junto con gaara kun se unieron después de los examenes, creo- dijo Hinata sonriente

-pues son muchos… en verdad eres muy social primo-dijo la chica mientras le codeaba

-ehh no es mi culpa todos quieren estar con el gran Naruto Uzumaki-dijo haciendo una pose orgulloza

-no querrás decir la gran?-dijo Gaara

-jajaja buena esa… eh perdona como te llamas?-dijo la chica mientras veia a Gaara

-cierto Emi, ellos son hinata, shikamaru, shino, kiba, ino, chouji, neji, rock lee, tenten, y falta Temari junto con Kankuro, aunque con el que hablaste es Gaara-dijo mostrando a los presentes y evadiendo a los que ya conocia

-pues mucho gusto, hana ven aquí y conoce a los demas¡¡¡ y al chico pelirojo es muy gracioso¡¡-dijo la chica gritando a la otra mientras todos se sorprendian de lo que ella decia y el mencionado solo le veia con la expresión de siempre.

-ok ya vine y los conoci-dijo sentandose la joven hana

-y ahora cuentame como conociste a Kiba?-dijo Emi viendola curiosa y los otros de igual manera ya que querian ver como eran las chicas

-pues…- comenzo a relatar hana (N/A: el flash back de aca abajo n.n¡)

* * *

Comenzaba el dia, sabia que tenia que ir a la plaza para lo de la junta que habria más adelante pero, por estar asi de distraida, no pudo notar a un "perrito" que iba hacia ella a toda prisa, junto con un chico que, de igual forma corria hacia donde ella estaba con mucha prisa. Hasta que en el ultimo instante alzo la vista algo asustada de lo que pasaria si no se movia, junto con el chico que aun con su velocidad pudo cambiar su dirección y le indicaba lo mismo a su mascota. Cuando la chica por fin noto lo que habia pasado, molesta porque el chico casi la atropellaba grito

-oye tu fijate por donde vas¡¡¡¡-dijo ella gritando molesta a lo que escucho desde la distancia una vaga contestación

-fijate tu mocosa¡¡¡- el tono era fiero, desafiante, y a la vez algo burlon, lo suficiente como para molestarle y andar de ese humor todo el día. Aunque para su sorpresa su mascota fue diferente, pues regreso hasta ella y le dio un lameton que la dejo empapada pero menos molesta de lo que estaba pues la mascota habia sido muy tierna con ella.

-que lindo eres…-fue lo unico que dijo al acariciar a akamaru y después ver como este se iba junto con su dueño y con una mirada entre enojo y cariño se qedo viendo a las dos figuras que se iban con rapidez hacia la reunion que estaba haciendose en estos momentos pero ignorando su reencuentro

* * *

-ohhh con que por eso se llevan tan "bien"-dijo Emi viendoles.

-y bueno…-dijo Tenten al ver a las dos chicas presentes

-bueno que?-pregunto Naruto al verle con la pregunta

-tu sabes… de donde es tu prima, como llego aquí, porque y ademas donde estan los oniguiri??¡-decia mientras emi comia uno de los mencionados y la caja se la llevaba Hana para compartirla con Akamaru ar a akamaru y despues n ella.

la y le dio un lameton que la dejo empapada pero menos molesta d

-ehh bueno ella tiene que contestar eso, yo casi no se nada de ella…-dijo Naruto mientras la chica comia el oniguiri y escuchaba lo que decian entorno a ella, pues todos comenzaron a verle aun Hana que estaba algo lejos

-ehh bueno… solo contare lo que puedo, donde naci, pues soy de la misma aldea que la madre de naruto, eso es lo que puedo decir, es un lugar muy lindo pero al mismo tiempo con muchos problemas, mis padres… son muy buenas personas, según ellos y la gente que me conoce me paresco mas a mi madre aunque tengo el carácter de mi tia-dijo sonriendo mientras veia el cielo- ellos… me permitieron venir a conocer a mi primo y quedarme a vivir con el aquí en konoha-dijo terminando su relato

-que?? Quedarte, tu sola? No vendran a vivir aqui igual?-dijo Hinata preocupada

-ie, ellos tienen cosas que necesitan hacer, no pueden irse-dijo la chica sonriendole falsamente intentando que nadie se diera cuenta de su engaño… aunque no conto que, aquel que nadie notaba fuera el que se diera cuenta de su mentira y la viera con curiosidad.

-bueno… y eso es todo, alguien quiere dangos¡¡ estan ricos¡¡-dijo mostrando los dulces mientras comia uno y los demas chicos se sorprendian de cómo hacia para cambiar el tema.

Después de responder eso y acabarse/pelearse la comida pues Chouji no dejaba de comer y los demas ya tenian apetito asi que lo distrajeron mientras algunos comian y asi s ela pasaban, para después comer los dangos y ponerse a jugar pesca pesca estilo ninja, volleiboll (N/A: e visto en la serie que juegan de todo asi que plis no me digan nada XD) tomar fotos de los que jugaban y de los que hacian alguna broma o barbaridad, como cuando Chouji casi se ahoga con una gomita, cuando sasuke y naruto se calleron en el lago, cuando jugaron quemados y kiba junto con Hana se daban a matar, entre otras fotos…

Todos se quedaron un rato sentados a descansar de tanto agetreo echo y entonces Emi se le acerco a Gaara que estaba algo lejos, solitario mientras movia la arena a su antojo

-que haces?- le pregunto la chica viendole

-muevo la arena…-dijo el simplemente

-y como lo haces?? Eres mago o es un jutsu??-pregunto la chica curiosa

-ya te enteraras… para mientras ve con Naruto creo que ya se van-dijo el chico viendo a los demas que comenzaban a tomar sus cosas para irse y Emi despidiendose del chico con un golpe en el hombro que fue repelido por la arena se fue con Naruto, sonriendole mientras daba la buelta y corriendo a molestar a Sasuke junto con Hana que junto con los tres, iban a dejarle a su casa para ser acompañadas por Sasuke a la suya y que este fuera a la misma a dormir, para descansar de tan ajitado dia.

* * *

Perdón si no estan corregidas las palabras pero desde hace mucho que no ponia el capitulo y aunque tarde mucho en hacerlo pues tengo muchas cosas personales que hacer... lo pongo porque no quiero que piensen que lo quiero dejar al aire n.n


	7. Chapter 7

**Ñamm capitulo nuevo… el septimo o.o¡¡ andamos rapido o que? La verdad es algo raro tomando en cuenta la falta de inspiración en la que a veces estoy y los grandes problemas en los que siempre me encuentro XDD**

**Si chicos este capitulo se mostrara mas a Narutin y su new condicion, si lo se que antes no e puesto a nuestra adorable rubia de primero pero… hey¡ son varias historias no me maten¡¡ XD**

**Asi… Naruto no me pertenece si no… pues estaria con mi adorado y guapisimo chico arena *¬* *se limpia* pero de todas maneras… chicas el es mio¡¡ XD**

* * *

**_Petalos color ROJO_**

Ya era tarde… casi las diez de la mañana cuando las dos ninjas que habitaban el pequeño apartamento despertaban de su sueño, se habian acostumbrado a tener una pequeña rutina, Naruto acaparaba el baño primero y luego seguia Emi, pues según la rubia ella tardaba más y eso que solo 5 minutos de diferencia hacian ese comentario. En si iban a comenzar con esa pequeña rutina, Emi iba a preparar algo para las dos en la cocina mientras Naruto entraba al baño y tomaba su toalla para comenzar el dia ya limpia, se comenzo a quitar sus prendas lentamente y con pereza pues el sueño aun era presente en su cuerpo, se metio en la ducha y templo el agua, pues odiaba de sobremanera que estuviera fria… mientras en la cocina la morena terminaba el desayuno y se disponia a hacer jugo de naranja tomando las frutas y el aparato que ayudaba con esa tarea.

-"mi vida a cambiado drásticamente, no por mi prima, si no desde que… desde que Sasuke regreso a la aldea"-pensaba la chica mientras sentia el agua correr por su ahora cuerpo. Para después comenzar a lavarse y seguir con su cabello frotandolo y peinandoselo con los dedos y lavarlo muy bien con shampoo… cuando hubo terminado salio y envolviendose con la toalla pero diviso algo extraño al salir, el agua… el agua tenia un tinte rojo que no habia persivido antes y eso le preocupo, asi que algo asustado prefirió llamar a su prima

-Emi!!!!!!!!!!!-grito la rubia algo asustada mientras veia el agua con ese tono correr por el piso de la ducha

-que sucede Naruto??-dijo la chica preocupada pues habia corrido desde la cocina hasta el baño aun con sus manos sucias de jugo de naranja

-el agua… tiene, parece… sangre-dijo Naruto por primera ves asustado mientras señalaba el piso de la ducha

-el agua?-dije Emi viendo lo que Naruto le mostraba y después siguiendo un pequeño hilo de sangre hasta debajo de su ahora prima, lo medito un poco y después encontro el porque de tal acontecimiento, aunque la pregunta era… cómo decirlo ahora?, respiro un poco y regreso a la alcoba que ambas compartian para buscar lo necesario y regreso al baño.

-Naruto sigue en el agua o sientate por favor mientras esperas-dijo cuando ella estaba llegando al baño.

Cuando volvio encontro a Naruto sentado en la taza del baño (inodoro/WC, etc), por lo visto se habia dado cuenta de que la sangre provenia de el/ella y no sabia o no entendia el porque…

-Naruto se que esto te sera sumamente extraño, horrible y muy doloroso ademas te dara una pena enorme pero bueno… tambien a mi me da pena decirlo asi que te lo dire una vez y tu me preguntas después de que termine lo que quieras… esta bien?-dijo la chica con un tono dulce algo inusual en ella

-esta... esta bien-dijo la rubia algo asustada, pues no sabia como actuar, al principio le habia dado miedo encontrar la sangre, pero le dio mucho más al ver como era ella la que sangraba…

-eh como decirlo… una vez al mes las chicas pues, tenemos eso… es la llamada menstruación, andres rojas, regla bueno un sin fin de nombres que tiene, eso demuestra que tu cuerpo ya esta listo para, pues para tener un bebe… aunque eso no significa que lo tendras ahora. Tambien, hace que te cuides si deseas tener relaciones…-dijo la chica sonrojada pues aunque ella sabia a la perfeccion lo que sucedia nunca le habia tocado explicarlo y mucho menos en una situación tan inusual como esta

Naruto escuchaba la platica algo asustado, no tenia idea del gran problema que le resultaba hasta que su prima le comento sobre lo que sucedia si llegaba a… y desde cuando era que Naruto Uzumaki se preocupaba por lo que sucederia si tenia una relacion con un chico, es que ya se estaba acostumbrando a la loca idea de permanecer asi de por vida? Se a lo que fuere ahora tenia en mente las cosas que podian sucederle si no se cuidaba…

-entonces… me estoy desangrando internamente¡¡¡ morire joven¡¡¡ no sere hokage¡¡¡ no es justo¡¡¡-decia Naruto asustada y llorando desconsoladamente (N/A: y según yo que estaba meditando seriamente… -w-X)

Un golpe directo a la cabeza de la rubia fue lo que le propino su prima… a veces se hartaba de las niñerias que hacia, a pesar de que ella misma tambien hacia cosas asi

-no seas baka Naruto¡¡¡-dijo la chica –eso no te mata solo te duele por un tiempo… alrededor de una semana, pero de ahí solo hay efectos secundarios como cambios de humor, ademas tienes que usar esto…-dijo la chica mostrando una toalla intima –eso lo colocas en tu ropa interior y asi no se notara, metete de nuevo al baño… limpiate un poco pon eso en su lugar y ven a desayunar-dijo la chica como si tratase con un pequeño mientras salia hacia la cocina

Mientras Emi terminaba de hacer el desayuno y Naruto hacia lo que se le pedia, alguien toco a la puerta… aunque a la chica le parecio extraño y como su prima seguia en el baño tomo una kunai y la puso en su cintura, no por estar en piyama no estaria lista por cualquier cosa…, y después abrio la puerta

- "tuvo que ser ahora ahh" quien es?-pregunto la chica mientras abria la puerta y un joven pelirrojo con ojos Acqua aparecia del otro lado de la puerta –ehh esto de… Gaara cierto?, Naruto esta ocupada, ocupado… quieres pasar?-pregunto la chica mientras abria más la puerta y le daba espacio

-si, gracias-dijo el chico mientras veia la casa que estaba echa un desorden a pesar de que solo vivian dos personas, nada comparado con su hogar que era siempre limpio y ordenado

-perdona el desorden, los dos somos algo ehh descuidados-dijo la chica mientras iba hacia la cocina seguida por el joven –no se si quieras comer… acabo de hacer el desayuno o tal vez quieras jugo?-dijo la chica mientras veia al chico

-un poco de jugo estaria bien…-dijo el chico mientras observaba a la morena, no es que la chica le gustara solo intentaba encontrar el parecido entre ella y la rubia

Mientras en el baño Naruto ya habia terminado de vestirse y salia con su ropa que siempre usaba desde su nuevo estado y el cabello mojado a tomar el desayuno, encontrandose a Emi junto con Gaara tomando un poco de jugo.

-Gaara hola, perdona que no estuviera pero me estaba duchando-decia mientras se sentaba a comenzar a desayunar y su prima le veia con algo de reproche

-hola Naruto-decia el chico mostrando más interes a lo que la prima de la rubia se daba cuenta y después volvia a ver a su primo para darle su desayuno y ponerle una toalla en el cabello

-Naruto cuidate mas te puedes enfermar-dijo la chica mientras comia su propio desayuno y veia a los dos chicos

-y… cuanto tiempo estaras en la aldea Gaara?-dijo Naruto mientras comia

-aproximadamente un mes, no se… según se lleven los negocios o alianzas con Konoha-dijo el chico mientras tomaba su jugo y veia a la rubia

-"vaya que este chico muestra interes por Naruto"-pensaba la chica mientras terminaba su desayuno y tomaba tranquila su jugo

-ahh eso puede ser mucho… pero quien cuidara de Suna en tu ausencia?-decia Naruto

-Se supone que Kankuro lo hara y que si sucede algo malo Temari vendra de inmediato a informarmelo… no es que dude de mi hermano pero las cosas en Suna son diferentes-decia el chico centrando su atención en Naruto

-ahh bueno… me voy, Naruto a ti te toca lavar los platos-dijo Emi algo molesta pues desde que ese chico llego no habia podido hablar con Naruto de algo un poco importante. Asi que se dirigio al cuarto tomo sus cosas y luego fue al baño, tomar una ducha para asi alistarse y salir era su plan

-ehh pero… Emi?-dijo Naruto viendo como la chica se encerraba en el baño y después viendo a su invitado con algo de extrañesa

-ella… es tu prima cierto?-dijo Gaara que a pesar de saberlo no lo creia del todo y tenia sus dudas, a pesar de que en su forma de ser y en algunas acciones eran casi identicos

-mmm si aunque en algunas cosas somos muy diferentes-dijo Naruto viendo la puerta del baño, mientras dentro Emi se daba una ducha y vestia rapidamente para asi salir de manera silenciosa y que no la notaran

-saldra por la ventana del cuarto…-dijo Gaara tomando su jugo con ojos cerrados, el habia usado su arena para decir eso…

-ehh?-Naruto se paro y fue a ver al cuarto aunque ya su prima se habia ido, sin más regreso con su amigo algo sorprendido y aun más extrañado

-bueno ella se fue cierto?-dijo Gaara secamente mientras veia su vaso que estaba ya vacio

-si, no se que le sucede no actua asi…-dijo Naruto mientras limpiaba los trastes y encontraba una pequeña nota y una pastilla cerca

Naruto:

Esto calmara el dolor, dejo otra por si te sigue… a si lleva una en un bolso tienes que cambiarte de vez en cuando….ATTE Emi

-que es eso?-dijo Gaara viendo a su ahora amiga con algo de curiosidad pues tenia la nota y estaba algo avergonzada

-nada…-dijo Naruto guardando la nota y siguiendo con su trabajo con un ligero color en las mejillas

-venia para preguntarte algo, queria saber si deseabas ir conmigo al bazar, tengo que comprar algunas cosas que Temari me pidio ya que no pudo venir y necesitare ayuda…-dijo Gaara

-mmm esta bien pero… dime cuando o a que hora?-pregunto Naruto, era despistada si pero le parecio algo extraño la accion de su amigo

-esta tarde no se tal ves cerca de las seis-dijo Gaara mientras le daba el vaso que habia usado a Naruto para que lo lavara y este comenzaba a ir cerca de la puerta

-nos vemos más tarde entonces Naruto…-dijo el chico mientras se acercaba a la puerta e iba fuera del departamento, caminando sin algun rumbo hasta que llego a un parque del lugar y observo como varios niños jugaban en la caja de arena y recordo un poco su infancia en Suna.

*************************************************

Mientras tanto una chica caminaba algo molesta por la cuidad de la hoja, veia los puestos que habian mientras se acercaba cada vez más al edificio de la Hokage…

-que se cree…yo intentando ser amable y el haciendome semejantes cosas…aunque tambien yo me e enojado mucho sin una verdadera razón-murmuraba la chica mientras entraba al edificio de la Hokage aun pensante de lo que sucedió pues era una de las pocas veces que meditaba tanto el porque de una accion echa

Mientras ella caminaba por los pasillos del lugar y de repente una voz de la cual no sabia quien fuera su dueño le llamaba hacia uno de los cuartos que habia en el edificio, entro, no porque le llamaran en si, si no por la curiosidad que tenia de saber quien era…

-ehh alguien me llamo?-pregunto la chica dudando un poco en entrar

-claro… mira chica… tu eres muy parecida a tu primo, diria yo demasiado, tambien tu tienes un poder oculto-decia la voz y mientras la chica se acercaba más al lugar donde escuchaba la voz.

-un poder oculto?? Ehhh creo que se junto mucho con Kakashi san y leyo sus historias-dijo la chica mientras buscaba en donde estaba la voz

-respeta esos libros¡¡¡ son de años de investigación¡¡¡-decia la voz de forma que casi chillaba-por cierto espero puedas decirle a Naruto la verdad y tambien dime cuantos años tienes?-dijo la voz después con curiosidad

-eh intentare decirle a Naruto eso jejeje-decia la chica nerviosa pues la voz de repente se habia puesto como loca comenzo a salir del lugar cuando recordo la ultima pregunta y se viro a responder –mi edad… tengo 16 años, aunque… no los aparento…-dijo la chica mientras salia del lugar y se dirigia con Tsunade aunque le parecia extraño que le hablaran por medio de un microfono.

Caminando entre los pasillos de nuevo (N/A:cuantos pasillos nee?) hasta encontrar a Shizune y acercarse corriendo pues ya era algo tarde y la Hokage queria hablar con ella desde ayer.

-Emi-chan la Hokage esta lista para hablar contigo, por favor pasa-dijo mientras la acompañaba a la habitación

-señorita se supone que estaria aquí desde hace ya 20 minutos…-dijo la Hokage molesta y siguió –recuerda que hoy te tengo que asignar tu equipo, aunque mañana iras a entrenar con ellos, de acuerdo?-dijo Tsunade

-de acuerdo… pero tarde porque… unavozqueyonoconociamehabloyentoncesfui¡¡¡¡-dijo la chica tomando aire pues en realidad dijo mucho

-ehh? Como sea quiero que mañana vayas a la seccion numero 2 para tu entrenamiento, por lo que se has sido entrenada antes y por esa razón tu ya tienes tu rango de chuunin, eres un ninja aunque para orden estaras con compañeros genin que tienen grandes habilidades-dijo Tsunade-por cierto, la lider del equipo… es Mitarazhi Anko… puedes retirarte-dijo Tsunade mientras se daba vuelta

-ahh jejeje ok-dijo la chica nerviosa y luego se iba algo asustada de saber lo que le dijeron pues Naruto le habia contado mucho sobre algunos ninjas y Anko era una de ellas. Saliendo del lugar no escucho lo que Tsunade hablaba con otro ninja que acababa de aparecer con un sonoro puff

-y según le entendi hablaste con ella hoy…-dijo Tsunade viendo hacia la ventana mientras se escuchaba un puff en la habitación

-vamos Tsunade, solo hable un poco con la chica…-dijo Jiraya jugando un poco con las palabras y viendole

-sabes lo peligroso que fue que le dijeras tan simples palabras¡¡¡¡ que tal si sucede algo y se entera?-dice ella dandose la vuelta molesta mientras Jiraya le veia tranquilamente

-sabes que tiene el derecho de saberlo, ademas, es una chiquilla que sabe lo que hace, ademas de muy linda, nee Tsunade te acuerdas de cómo eras tu a esa edad… bueno aunque la verdad me gustas más ahora-dijo el comenzando con su tipica forma de ser

-callate viejo pervertido¡¡¡-dijo ella mientras le tiraba una de sus botellas de sake

Mientras esta discucsion se llevaba a cabo, la chica dejaba el edificio de la hokage y caminaba por entre las calles del lugar, se habia ido desde mediados de la mañana asi que a esas horas podia encontrarse con la vida tipica del lugar, la gente que vendia sus mercancias y los que estaban interesados en verles. Le parecio tan peculiar, pero aun asi siguió su camino hasta llegar al parque, viendo un puesto de helados donde varios niños se juntaban a comprar, unos chicos que jugaban y dandose cuenta de que el chico… no Gaara estaba sentado enfrente de la caja de arena.

Llegando al puesto compro dos helados, del mismo sabor, masa de galleta con trocitos de galletas de chocolate, ese era su favorito desde que lo probo hace muchos años. Y después de pagarlos y tomarlos se acerco donde el chico sentandose a su lado y extendiéndole el helado para que lo tomara.

-no voy a decir que lo aceptes, pero si no lo quieres aun puedo comermelo-dijo la chica mientas comia el suyo

El chico tomo el helado, en su dieta jamas habia metido a los dulces… asi que simplemente agarro el cono y lo probo, el sabor dulce de tal golosina comenzo a pasar por su garganta en realidad era un sabor que le habia gustado, y no le iba a demostrar su gusto pero aun asi dejo de comer un momento tal postre para asi agradecerle el gesto

-gracias… me a gustado-dijo el para seguir comiendo el helado

-mm no hay de que, te lo devia… es decir me porte muy mal contigo-dijo la chica –creo que estaba celosa, mi…Naruto esta bastante necesitado… el paleta y ahora tu…-dijo la chica mientras comia el helado

-que quieres decir??-dijo el chico algo confundido o más bien haciendose el confundido

-pues que… a ti te gusta Naruto, es facil de notar-dijo la chica mientras ya terminaba el helado y el chico se daba cuenta de lo despierta que la chica era

-como?-dijo el sin más y de la misma manera fria que siempre hablaba aun mucho más fria que el helado que comenzaba a derretirse

-pues vi como te portabas con Naruto… es igual a como se porta Sasuke con el y ate cabos, si quieres podria ayudarte un poco, no digo que Sasuke baka me caiga bien… pero tampoco lo digo por ti, yo solo quiero lo mejor para Naru-dijo ella terminando de comer su helado

-mmm esta bien…bueno tengo que irme, debo de buscar la larga lista que mi hermana me dio-dijo levantandose y dirigiendose a donde se hospedaba mientras dejaba a la chica sentada

-esta bien hasta luego…-le dijo despidiendose de el en gritos –ahora creo que tambien debo de ir con Naruto-dijo ella mientras caminaba hacia el apartamento y de vez en vez pateaba las piedritas que habian tiradas.

Al momento de que ella estaba entrando se encontro a Naruto que se retorcia de dolor mientras algo rojo se derramaba en el piso. Asustada de fue corriendo hacía ella, sin darse cuenta de que Sasuke salia de la cocina con un trapo en mano

-Kyaa¡¡ Naruto¡¡? Estas… tu estas...-dijo asustada mientras movia a Naruto asustada

-lleno de jamaica… el dobe tiro el vaso cuando nos pusimos a discutir… y le a estado doliendo el estomago desde hace unos 15 minutos-dijo Sasuke mientras iba a limpiar un poco el tiradero echo por la rubia y la chica veia a los dos con una gran gota en la cabeza

-"me asuste… por nada…".- pensaba la chica con una gota en la cabeza y una cara tan similar a la de Naruto cuando no habia ramen… para después ver como Sasuke seguia limpiando el tiradero y Naruto seguia acostada haciendo un gran alboroto por su dolor…

-Sasuke deja eso yo lo limpio-dijo ella viendo como el chico se encargaba de eso y siendo ignorada totalmente

-deja de ver eso y preocupate por Naruto quieres, ya me tiene harto con sus sollozos-dijo el Uchiha con los nervios mas que de punta. Pues una cosa era aguantar a un rubio hiperactivo y otra a una rubia hiperactiva y ademas con problemas hormonales severos.

La familiar de dicha chica fue en busca de la misma pequeña, rosada y salvadora pastillita, la misma que en la mañana habia ayudado mucho a la rubia y cuyo efecto estaba por demas acabado. Cuando encontro el frasco donde le guardaba sirvio un poco de agua y regreso con Naruto a darle el medicamento, si le gustaban o no las pastillas se le olvido pues tomo la pastilla rapidamente junto con el agua y se recosto un poco más tranquila en el sofa…

-ahh que susto, pense que Naruto se desangraba… etto a todo esto, que hace Sasuke baka en la casa?-pregunto la chica mientras iba por algo para pasar al piso y no quedara pegajoso.

-el llego a preguntar porque no fui a entrenar hoy… en realidad se me habia olvidado el entrenamiento y para disculparme le invite a pasar, hice un poco de ramen (instantaneo claro) y almorzamos, después pues veiamos tv hasta que comenzo a dolerme…-dijo Naruto mientras descansaba de su dolor y cerraba los ojos

-con que eso fue lo que sucedió…-dijo la chica tranquila mientras pasaba un trapo con limpiador en el lugar de la jamaica derramada, y mientras Sasuke se sentaba en uno de los pequeños sillones del cuarto. –Ahh si me encontre a Gaara Kun, recuerda que vas con el a comprar quien sabe que cosas, asi que mejor alistate-dijo la chica mientras se paraba de nuevo y tiraba el trapo al lavaplatos.

-"el dobe va con Gaara… saldra con el, asi que ese pelo de flama quiere una cita indirecta con Naruto"-penso Sasuke mientras veia a la prima de este sentarse junto a la rubia y que se habia percatado de que el estaba con una mirada más profunda de la normal

-mm cierto… ya me cambio y regreso-dijo Naruto dirigiendose a su recamara y tomando una blusa negra y su sueter naranja que ahora usaba mientras tanto Sasuke veia la t.v sin muchas ganas y Emi se le acerco cautelosa, aunque sabia que no podia asustarle, podria interrogarle más sobre lo que sentia por Naruto

-no se para que eres cautelosa, se bien que estas detrás mio-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa made in Sasuke (N/A: la de soy el más cool, guapo, y sobre todo modesto de Konoha)

-Bueno ya, sabia que dirias algo asi… pero te quiero preguntar algo-dijo la chica viendole muy de cerca y algo molesta –que es lo que quieres con mi primo?-dijo sin más y observandole con profundidad

Esto a Sasuke le cayo de sorpresa y se alejo de la cara de la chica exactamente cuando Naruto regresaba al cuarto, al no saber que era lo que pasaba era facil que pensara que se habian besado, siendo así ahora Naruto estaba algo molesta aunque distraido como era, no sabia por que razon estaba asi…

-ejem…-carraspeo –bueno creen que Gaara tarde mucho?-dijo viendo a su prima

-pues no creo, me dijo que llegaria puntual, además se que el no te haria esperar por gusto…-dijo la chica mientras se tiraba al sofa individual. A los segundos se escucho como llamaban a la puerta Naruto iba a abrirla mientras que los otros dos que estaban ahí se quedaban viendo al pelirrojo que junto con un papel en mano y su tipica vestimenta se encontraba en la puerta

-buenas tardes-dijo con su usual tono de voz

-hi Gaara kun¡¡-dijo con animos Emi

-hola Gaara-dijo Sasuke secamente mientras veia como Naruto tomaba su cartera de ranita, la metia a un bolso de su pantalón y salia con Gaara sin dar una despedida y sin dejar que Gaara hiciera lo mismo.

En el cuarto dos personas confundidas veian la puerta cerrada y después se veian a ellos, eso habia sido muy extraño… tal vez demasiado viniendo tal accion de la ahora kunoichi hiperactiva y cabeza hueca Naruto Uzumaki.

-bueno creo que quince minutos son suficiente-dijo la chica mientras esperaba el tiempo viendo un reloj

-suficientes ¿para?-dijo Sasuke mientras veía a la chica

-tu solo sígueme paleta-dijo la chica mientras tomaba su chaqueta para salir, eso seria muy divertido.

**Y hasta aquí les dejare el capitulo, no es muy largo pero espero sea de su agrado. Me alegra que sigan leyendole pese a todos los problemas que tengo jajajaja aun asi arigato n.n**

**Dejen por lo menos 5 reviews para que sigua, no es amenaza solo pido comentarios… por cierto con quien quiere que este Kakashi… Anko o Iruka, no se si poner otra pareja inusual decidan… por cierto también quiero sus ideas sobre todo, todo es bien venido, excepto virus cartas bomba y ajos XD**


	8. Chapter 8

_Capitulo nuevo, capitulo nuevo, que numero de capitulo es… *cantando* bueno es el numero 8… jajaja es algo loco que lo diga así, aunque la verdad casi nadie lee lo que dice el autor, a menos que sea muy bueno… (sin comentarios) como sea XD seguiremos_

**Una cita disfrazada y la nueva Idol de Konoha**

Ya habían sucedido muchas cosas raras, una de ellas era que Naruto salía sin darse cuenta a una cita con el joven Kazehage, el cabello de fuego y ojos aqua Gaara de Suna. Tambien esta joven rubia se había molestado por ver a su prima "besándose" con Sasuke siendo en realidad que estaban cerca por una pregunta algo incomoda que la chica había echo al joven.

**Flashback**

La puerta se había cerrado y solo estaban Sasuke y Emi en la sala del departamento de Naruto, esta había salido con Gaara a comprar

-bueno creo que quince minutos son suficiente-dijo la chica mientras esperaba el tiempo viendo un reloj

-suficientes ¿para?-dijo Sasuke mientras veía a la chica fijamente con una curiosidad interna que le inquietaba

-tu solo sígueme paleta-dijo la chica mientras buscaba su chaqueta para salir, eso seria muy divertido.

Sin más espero el tiempo para salir, quince minutos ahora le parecían una eternidad, más con un chico que casi no hablaba… por lo menos con ella, pues había notado lo buen conversador que era en los temas apropiados y con las personas debidas.

-quince minutos-dijo Sasuke viendo el reloj de la sala –ahora que se supone que vamos a hacer?-pregunto con algo de curiosidad nada nata de el.

-pues… el plan es ir a ver que están haciendo Naruto y Gaara, se podría decir que vamos a arruinar su cita-dijo ella poniendo énfasis en la palabra cita para ver la reacción del pelinegro

-"puede que la niña me comienze a caer bien"-penso al escuchar la idea de la joven y caminando hacia la puerta –vamos que tomaran más ventaja si sigues asi-dijo a la chica

-si ya voy-dijo poniéndose la chaqueta y saliendo del lugar después de Sasuke.

**Fin del flashback**

Eso había pasado hace diez minutos, los dos habían encontrado a Naruto y Gaara caminando en las tiendas del lugar, mientras Naruto veía las cosas con interés su acompañante leia algo que estaba apuntado en una hoja de papel bastante doblada. Pero a pesar de ello, era notorio que Naruto no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedia a su alrededor.

-bueno que haremos ahora?-pregunto Emi viendo a los jóvenes desde una distancia prudente

-pense que tenias algo planeado…-dijo Sasuke viéndole con su cara usual

-era solo esconderse y vigilar-dijo la chica tranquila –solo quiero ver como es ese chico con mi prima, y que estes asi no me ayuda… podríamos acercarnos-dijo la chica mientras le veía con una sonrisa de lado y comenzaba a moverse

-no, has un clon y que este se transforme en alguien… no importa quien pero que sea alguien de esta villa y que Naruto no le conosca, asi veremos la acción de Gaara..-dijo Sasuke con determinación y agarrando a la chica para que no se moviera de su lugar

-Esta bien lo hare-dijo la chica haciendo unos sellos –kage bunshin no juutsu¡¡-dijo algo alto y creo un clon que le vio sonriente –hola-dijo este sonriendo algo despistada

Sasuke no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan… tan… que le sacara en tan poco tiempo de quicio y no fuera el rubio, no es que el deseara algo con la chica pero a veces le desesperaba, además como no desesperarse si la persona que es tu amigo y rival por excelencia esta en una cita. Cuando vio de nuevo a las chicas, noto que se habían puesto a platicar

-dejense de tonterías y has lo que te dije¡¡-dijo molesto y aumentando un poco su tono de voz para que aquellas dos tontuelas le hicieran caso aunque ellas seguían su platica sin poner atención

-entonces en quien te convertiras?-pregunto la verdadera Emi a su Kage

-mmm no se la verdad es que casi no conocemos a nadie y es más difícil con la gente reunida aquí… pero tal ves podamos atinarle a alguna-dijo la Kage divertida

Sasuke ya se había hartado y decidió mejor no decirles nada, al fin ellas habían dado la idea no, entonces, era más fácil y menos molestoso ver que tendrían en mente. Mientras las dos jóvenes seguan hablando sobre en quien transformarse… terminaron viendo a una joven que comenzaba a irse fuera de la zona de compra y sonriendo la kage se transformo en ella comenzando a caminar muy cerca de los jóvenes.

****Ya con ellos****

-nee Gaara mira, mira¡-dijo Naruto sonriendo alegremente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas mientras tomaba una caja de madera con un tallado muy detallado que tenia unos simbolos de la aldea y algunos decorados de metal –es tan linda¡¡- decía aun viéndola

-mm si-reviso su papel- creo que esto esta en la lista de Temari neesan, deja la veo-dijo tomando la caja para revisarla con su mirada seria, mientras le dio la vuelta y encontró una pequeña manivela que movio un rato, volvió a poner la caja a la vista y espero a que esta sonara (N/A: que raro sonaba como parade XD)

-ahh que lindo-dijo Naruto aun más alegre de lo que estaba unos momentos. En verdad le había agradado la caja y Gaara le veía, no tenia en cuenta nada más que aquella persona que estaba a su lado.

Mientras tanto el Kage había aprovechado tal cosa y comenzó a caminar cerca de ellos, tal vez demasiado pues estaba a lado de ellos escuchando la caja de música, le había gustado a ella también y seguro a su yo real le encantaría. Aun asi se dio cuenta de que Naruto pese a todo era una persona muy sensible pues le gustaban tales cosas, y que Gaara estando con ella no se daba cuenta del uso de técnicas ninja y era más relajado.

-gomen… están en una cita?-dijo el Kage sonriéndoles y falseando su voz

-ehh no¡¡¡¡ estamos comprando cosas para su hermana-dijo Naruto sonrojado y moviéndose con nerviosismo sin darse cuenta de que era una técnica ninja

-jajaja no se preocupen solo lo decía por la forma en la que están ustedes, bueno me voy, perdónenme por arruinarles su cita… por cierto suerte-dijo mientras se iba con tranquilidad

-ehh Gaara… en verdad parece que, que estamos en una cita… -dijo Naruto ahora rojo, con su nueva forma era muy fácil que pasaran esos errores, y siendo el inocente Naruto por dentro era de esperarse que algo así sucediera.

Mientras la rubia esperaba respuesta su acompañante no sabia que decir, en realidad todo eso lo había planeado y la lista de Temari era solo un pretexto… desde que aviso que iria a Konoha supuso lo que ella haría, le crearía la lista y si tenia suerte en un día haría todas las compras. Valiendose de esas ideas y de que en realidad su única prioridad era el Rubio ahora rubia, encontró la oportunidad de crear una cita entre ellos sin necesidad de pedirla como era debido. Aunque con lo que acababa de suceder no sabia que responderle, en realidad el deseaba que ella viera que eso era una cita.

****De regreso con Sasuke y Emi****

El Kage regresaba y desacia el juutsu ilusorio, para después sentarse un momento, por lo que Emi veía, el Kage tardaría apenas un poco más y con ello tendría el tiempo para decir lo que había visto.

-y bien?-dijo Sasuke mientras veía al kage sentada en el suelo

-pues en realidad están viendo varias cosas, en especial una caja de música que había ahí con ellos, parece que a Naruto le gustan las cosas lindas , no se si sea porque es una chica o de por sí le agradan tales objetos-dijo el kage divertida

-mmm por lo que e visto a Naru le gustan las cosas pues, no es que sean lindas pero si que tengan cierto encanto o gusto, en verdad es algo raro que sea tan sensible-dijo Emi al pensar en su primo pues llevaba poco tiempo con el y no sabia mucho de el

-Naruto es Naruto, jamás lo negara, a el le gustan tales cosas, es parte de su forma de ser…-dijo Sasuke y recordó cuando en la primera misión fuera de la aldea el chico abrazo a un conejo

-bueno creo que me queda poco tiempo asi que apurare el paso-dijo el kage –pues la parecer lo que decía Sasuke es cierto, el a camuflado esta salida pero en realidad es una cita, Naruto no tiene en cuenta nada, así que tengan cuidado por favor-dijo el kage antes de desaparecer con un puff

-ahh gracias-dijo Emi sentándose un rato –tal vez no me creas paleta pero me e cansado, tal ves porque el tiempo que estuvo fue más del que debe ser, debo perfeccionar mi tecnica-dijo la chica pensando en voz alta

-Naruto te enseño la técnica de los clones de sombra… bueno, es normal para ti, no tienes tanto chacra asi que esperaremos un poco, después iremos tras ellos-dijo Sasuke al verla

La chica a veces no entendía, Naruto… que tenia su primo que hacia que los chicos estuvieran tan locos por el, no es que se quejara pero era algo extraño. Más si como chico tenia a unos tres que peleaban por su atención, ahora como chica hasta los que no pensaban en el como amigo y le veian mal reflexionaban el invitarle o no a salir.

Emi se paro y vio a Sasuke, este entendió el gesto y comenzaron a caminar para encontrar a los jóvenes que estaban en la cita, se puso a reflexionar sobre el chico a su lado. Lo admitia, no era nada feo, pero si era arrogante y presumido… aun asi tenia sus puntos buenos, era amable y se preocupaba por las personas que quería, eso lo descubrió cuando llego a la casa ese dia y le era suficiente para pensar bien de el.

-Nee Sasuke… no me as dicho que te gusto de Naruto-dijo la chica

-………-Sasuke mantuvo el silencio sin inmutarse siquiera un poco

-espero me lo cuentes algún día eh… si no me vere forzada a buscar otro novio para mi familiar-dijo la chica riendo mientras veía a lo lejos a la pareja que espiaban, estos buscando otra de las cosas que Temari había pedido.

****Juntando a los cuatro chicos****

La misión a escondidas de los chicos era solo deshacer la cita sin que se dieran cuenta mientras que la de los otros era buscar las cosas que Temari había pedido para cuando su hermano regresara a la aldea. La razón por la que ella y Kankuro habían regresado pronto era porque si no la aldea estaría muy sola y seria un peligro para ellos que la atacaran después de lo que había sucedido con Gaara hace algún tiempo.

-Mira Gaara… no era eso lo que pide tu hermana en la lista-decia la ahora rubia mostrando un juego de maquillaje algo costoso de un aparador en una tienda cercana. Mientras el chico revisaba la lista y luego se acercaba a comprobar el nombre y la marca del producto.

-eso es, mejor entramos a comprarlo antes de que cierre la tienda-dijo Gaara mientras entraba al lugar y era seguido por la rubia.

-oye Sasuke, eh, no los encuentro-dijo la chica mientras veía las cosas y la gente cercana

-debe de ser porque entraron a alguna tienda, lo mejor es esperar a que salgan del lugar en donde están para después seguirles ¿Qué quieres hacer para mientras?-decia el joven mientras veía como agarraban a la chica por una mujer con mucha energía y la sentaba en un banco

-vamos pequeña, no te apetecen unas trenzas, te quedarían muy pero muy bien… puede que a tu novio le gusten…-decia la mujer persuadiendo a la chica para que se hiciera el peinado.

-ehh novio¡¡, no, el es un amigo y sinceramente prefiero mi cabello como esta-decia la chica con respeto hacia a la mujer mientras intentaba pararse del lugar

-bueno no te hare nada en tu cabello si tu no lo deseas pero no creo que seas capas de negarte a unos rayos de algún color y un poco de maquillaje, no hay chica que se resista a mi toque, soy una artista para estas cosas y más con una chica tan linda como tu… quedarías hecha una muñeca o mucho mejor una verdadera modelo¡-decia la mujer tomando sus cosas para maquillar a la chica, mientras la gente que pasaba y la que sabia lo que estaba sucediendo decidían no hacer nada

-Sasuke teme sacame de aquí¡¡-decia la chica casi llorando mientras el otro le ignoraba de forma olímpica pues veía si los otros dos salian del local al que habían entrado.

-y bien pequeña de que color quieres tus rayos-dijo la señora sonriéndole de forma casi maligna

-ehh si es mucho pedir podría solo hacerme unos cuatro por lado y de color morado fuerte… y que el maquillaje no sea tan cargado y más natural-dijo Emi ya convencida de que no se salvaría de las garras de la mujer y tendría que maquillarse a la fuerza.

-nunca es mucho para mi querida, que bueno que has aceptado¡-dijo la mujer mientras comenzaba a hacerle los cambios a la chica.

Mientras Emi lloraba por su cambio de imagen obligado, Sasuke veía los locales, cuando se dio cuenta Gaara y Naruto ya habían salido de la tienda en la que estaban y se dirigían hacia otra que estaba en frente de la anterior, quería acercarse más pero al parecer su conciencia decidió aparecer y a pesar de sus molestias y que su anti-conciencia estaba de su parte se tuvo que quedar con la chica, tal vez por la culpa que tendiria de dejarle sola en manos de una mujer con tendencia de arreglar a las chicas, pero quien era el para decirle a la mocosa que no se veía nada bien como estaba.

-"perderemos mucho tiempo si nos quedamos aquí los dos para esto de su arreglo, aunque es divertido saber que la pondrán decente… me pregunto si esta mocosa cambiara tanto con pintura tan simple como esta"-pensaba mientras veía el maquillaje en tonos naturales que la señora había puesto en la mesa de trabajo a lado del lugar que ocupaba la chica.

-"a esta mujer le espera una muerte muy lenta y dolorosa si por lo menos no quedo aceptable, detesto el maquillaje y arreglarme de forma rara mi cabello y ahora ella me salió con hacerme un cambio gratis y a su gusto… porque por lo menos no me pongo maquillaje, tal ves asi la señora no se me hubiera acercado-pensaba la joven mientras era tortu… maquillada por la señora y suspiraba con algo de melancolía

-niña no suspires o te muevas… que me quedara raro lo que hago si haces eso-dijo la mujer mientras seguía su trabajo

-hai sempai-dijo la chica sin muchas ganas

Sasuke se recargo en una pared para esperar a la chica que sufria por su cambio de estilo en cabello y también por las pinturas que le pondrían en la cara, mientras los otros jóvenes iban de tienda en tienda, buscando las cosas que Temari había encargado. Parecía que la lista no tenia fin además de que necesitarían mas de dos brazos y quizá unas veinte personas que aceptaran ayudarles a cargar todo lo que estaban llevando. Parecía que a pesar de los esfuerzos los primeros no lograrían arruinar la cita y en los segundos la salida no era tal como se esperaba.

-Gaara no crees que esto es mucho-decia Naruto después de una hora de trayecto con cinco bolsas en cada brazo, mientras veía al mencionado con unos diez paquetes entre sus manos y la arena que este controlaba.

-pues si en realidad son bastantes cosas pero no hemos terminado aun-dijo Gaara mientras veía la lista como le era posible

-ehh aun no hemos terminado con la dichosa lista¡-dijo Naruto sorprendido-¿Cuánto es lo que nos falta?-dijo después asustado.

-creo…-dijo mientras intentaba leer la lista –tal vez un poco más de la mitad-dijo después asustado de las cosas que pedia su hermana

-yo creo que podríamos dejarlo por hoy… ya es mucho y la verdad andamos con estos paquetes desde hace ya tres horas… debemos pedir que los envíen donde te hospedas y asi nos divertimos un rato ¿no crees?-dijo la rubia mientras sonreía alegre

-…… bueno, no deseo cargar más cosas-dijo al final y viendo a otro lado mientras iban a un lugar especializado a enviar mensajería y carga, terminando de dar todo lo que se debía ir a donde se hospedaba Gaara se fueron a sentar en las bancas que habían en el centro de la plaza.

En otra parte del lugar, en realidad, aun dentro de la angosta calle donde estaban las tiendas, Emi y Sasuke seguían ahí, la primera sentaba esperando un descuido para salir corriendo del lugar y el segundo cuidando que se quedara quieta por el momento y que si se escapaba regresarla, seria la cuarta ves que lo haría si la chica lo intentaba… pues se había desesperado tanto que ya había escapado cuando la señora iba en busca de algo olvidado o se daba la vuelta.

-ya mero esta?-preguntaba la joven por decimocuarta vez

-espera niña, vaya que eres muy impaciente-dijo la mujer con un poco de mal humor, su paciencia estaba siendo probada y aunque la buena mujer pudo soportar a la chica con sus preguntas ya comenzaba a cansarle

-es que ya me quiero parar… no siento mis piernas-dijo la chica suspirando

-Emi ya calmate me quitas mi paciencia-dijo Sasuke molesto

-que culpa tengo-decia ella haciendo un puchero –ademas ni que tuvieras mucha-murmuro la chica

-bueno-dijo la mujer en una especie de canturreo mientras la veía de frente –estas lista, quedaste tan linda, pareces una Idol… en verdad que tu acompañante quedara impresionado-dijo la mujer

-yo no creo que se impresione… que… que cambio-dijo la chica sorprendida por verse en el espejo, si bien la mujer había seguido lo que pidió también había mejorado por mucho su ahora imagen.

Su cabello largo estaba con unos rayos naturales de color morado fuerte, que se confundían con su cabello negro y al mismo tiempo daban sus reflejos con la luz, su cara había sido levemente maquillada pero lo que llamaba la atención eran sus ojos, maquillados con tonos tierra y sus labios que con un poco de labial rosa y brillo habían quedado más a la vista. Sasuke por fin se acerco a verla, se veía bien… bueno mejor que bien pero su orgullo era el que nunca le diría a la chica la verdad.

-ten pequeña, esto te servirá más tarde-dijo la mujer dándole unas hojas y aprobando a su supuesta pareja

-muchas gracias…demo, cuanto le devo?-dijo la chica mientras tocaba su cabello y agarraba las hojas que le habían sido dadas por aquella mujer

-pequeña, este ha sido mi mejor trabajo pese a todo, a ti te lo dare gratis pero hasme un favor. Cuando puedas promociona mi tienda la "fire stile" donde la gran Kanami hace su trabajo¡¡ -dijo la mujer sonriéndole y con energía

-lo prometo Kanami san-dijo mientras bajaba y se acercaba a Sasuke –ehh paleta… vámonos n.n-dijo mientras se sonrojaba un poco por su nueva apariencia

-Naruto esta en el centro, la plaza, podríamos ir-dijo Sasuke algo apenado por la nueva imagen de la chica

-vamos¡-dijo la chica sonriente aunque algo cohibida por su forma de verse

Mientras ellos caminaban al lugar la gente y en especial chicas jóvenes, chicos y hombres de edad media se quedaban viendo a la pareja, aunque con mas insistencia en la chica de ojos cafés y su nuevo yo que a veces chocaba con su ropa, pues algunos decían que no era propio para una chica tan pequeña y otros que se veía "cool y sexy". Mientras las jóvenes se enfadaban por que la chica acompañaba a Sasuke y que para su terrible suerte los dos se veian bien juntos.

-pe.. perdona pero, me podrías decir tu nombre…-dijo un chico acercándose a ella

-me, me hablas a mi?-dijo confundida Emi apuntándose con sorpresa

-no, le habla a la otra chica que esta a lado mio-dijo Sasuke sarcásticamente.

-jajaja metete como humorista paleta…-dijo viéndole molesta para después ver al chico –mi nombre es Emi Uzumaki-dijo sonriente

-bueno, vámonos…-dijo Sasuke mientras ella le seguía de nuevo hacia el centro ya sin contratiempos y con muchas miradas curiosas

A los dos les molestaba aquellas miradas, aunque si Sasuke se había acostumbrado a esas miradas pervertidas, desnudadoras y hasta de odio; Emi era otro caso, unas miradas eran como si la examinaran y otras eran no podía describir la mirada… era como si quisieran matarla y era una suerte que en esos momentos las mujeres que estaban cerca o no fueran kunoichis o que no tuvieran sus armas, si no otra historia seria de ella.

****°°°°***********************************************************°°°°****

Por fin llegaron al lugar donde se hacia cada ves mas intima la cita, o la no cita que tenia Naruto, era difícil dar un nombre a lo que sucedia ya que una de las dos personas involucradas no sabia nada sobre su situación actual (N/A: creo que me siento profesional XD) pero como era posible que estando Naruto y Gaara tan cerca pasaran desadvertidos.

-Sasuke, hay alguna forma de hacerte o menos genial o cambiarte el cabello para que no llames tanto la atención?- dijo la chica mientras lo veía y le daba una vuelta lentamente entorno suyo.

-yo que se, pero que entienda, no se puede mejorar la perfeccion-dijo Sasuke con el tono usual de "yo soy lo más y punto" mientras cerraba los ojos, pero los abria rápidamente al sentir algo húmedo en su cabello – que rayos haces??-dijo alzando un poco la voz

-pues queridísimo teme… cambio tu imagen por unos minutos-decia la chica mientras esparcía el gel en el cabello del chico y luego hacia que este estuviera todo abajo intentando no tapar sus ojos –ahora tu ropa… como ocultamos tu paletita?-dijo la chica mientras le veía

-dejame eso a mi…-dijo no muy alegre mietras se ponía la camisa al revés y se ponía un chaleco de jounin. Logrando parecer otra persona aunque, no podía ocultar su don nato de llamar la atención… tanto asi, que una mujer tomo una foto de los dos cuando el termino de arreglarse.

-ahora necesitamos nombres clave¡-dijo la chica sonriendo divertida –deja elijo el mio… sere... Riku-dijo sonriente mientras Sasuke le veía impresionado… en verdad que la sangre Uzumaki era evidente y hasta llamaba.

Bien era mejor que eligiera un nombre antes de que la chica eligiera un nombre tan raro como el de Amidamaru, o un nombre lindo que se diera a malinterpretar como Kaoru , Hikaru o cualquier otro. (N/A: amados hiitachi… sus nombres a mi si me gustan TTwTT) este devia ser un nombre con fuerza, o que intimidara…

-nee Sasuke baka… ya elegiste un nombre?-dijo la chica mientras veía a los chicos que pasaban –si quieres elijo uno como el de Kenta… o yo que se…-dijo la chica

Y a pesar de que el nombre no era tan malo como creía que seria si ella lo eligiera, encontró uno que tal ves sirviera por el momento, el pensaba que era perfecto.

-Kurogane… ese será mi nombre por el momento, entendido Riku…-dijo sin más mientras comenzaban a caminar para acercarse más a Naruto –creo que es mejor que actuemos como pareja así no nos estarán viendo tanto-dijo finalmente

-esta… esta bien-dijo mientras le tomaba del brazo –espero no imagines nada que estoy actuando eh… kuro-tan-dijo finalmente mientras andaban más cerca de la banca donde la cita comenzaba a platicar.

-entonces yo le dije a Sakura chan que a pesar de todo ser chica tiene sus desventajas, como esperar casi una hora el baño y tener que cuidar su cabello demasiado, si lo pienso es algo esclavisante-dijo Naruto mientras tomaba un poco de Té de un vaso de tamaño medio que Gaara le había invitado.

-Naruto, tu… te la estas pasando bien?-pregunto el chico pelirojo mientras tomaba un poco de té de su propio vaso, el a pesar de verse tan tranquilo estaba algo nervioso, era la primera ves que hacia una cita o un intento de esta con una persona y que fuera con fines amorosos.

-claro que me la e pasado bien Gaara kun, a pesar de que fuimos por las compras de Temari… el paseo que dimos y la platica contigo es lo que cuenta no crees? En realidad me alegra estar contigo…-dijo Naruto sonriéndole mientras Gaara se ilusionaba un poco con las palabras de Naruto y Sasuke que había escuchado todo junto con Emi, intentaba ir a mostrarle su lugar a ese igualado del mapache. Mientras la chica estaba jalando su brazo, intentando que el no le hiciera nada a Gaara, no quería que nadie saliera herido…

-Kuro tan… no hagas nada loco quieres…-dijo la chica mientras intentaba que su voz se escuchara un poco mas suave de lo normal, para hacer una leve distracción. –tal vez no te parezca pero es inocente… tarde o temprano hara que el otro vea lo que no quiere ver-dijo ella mientras le jalaba hacia otro lado

-oye Gaara kun, a la próxima podemos traer a mi prima, a Sasuke teme y también a Sakura junto con los demás para que se diviertan con nosotros, ya sabes que dicen que entre más amigos hay más diversión-dijo la rubia de la manera tan normal e inocente que solo ella tenia y haciendo que el chico reflexionara sobre lo que ella había dicho.

-Naruto… tu, si te quedas como una chica… te llegarías a enamorar y hacer una familia con un chico?-pregunto Gaara haciendo que la sorpresa inundara la cara de la chica y de los 2 espias, esa pregunta era demasiado fuerte para Naruto y lo sabían aunque la curiosidad de saber el que respondería era mucho más fuerte a cualquier otra cosa.

-mmm sabes eso ya lo he pensado, desde el primer dia en que Tsunade obaachan me dijo que podía quedarme asi de por vida… me da miedo pensar que sere una chica toda mi vida, aun no me acostumbro a todas las cosas que me imagino deviera de acostumbrarme… y si pienso en tener familia, creo que aceptaría tenerla, no me importaría si fuera una chica porque yo… porque… no se, tal ves porque encontraría a alguien que me diera el valor suficiente como para tener un hijo…-dijo Naruto sonrojada por lo dicho, ya que era algo muy fuerte.

-"me alegra que Naru niichan piense cosas tan lindas, aunque es algo lento con lo de su novio…"- pensaba la joven mientras veía el cielo y se preparaba para hablar con la voz con la que estaba actuando –Kuro… no crees que las estrellas se ven muy lindas hoy?-dijo la chica en un intento de hacer una típica conversación de cita melosa…

-"Naruto… tu te atreverías a tanto para ser feliz"-pensaba Sasuke mientras buscaba que contestar a la chica- Riku… eres una despistada… hoy el cielo esta nublado-dijo mientras miraba el cielo afirmando lo dicho y comenzaba a reir un poco bajo, si ella actuaba… porque no seguirle la corriente?

-Kuro baka¡, no pensé que estuviera así… eso me pasa por no fijarme del cielo antes de abrir los ojos¡¡-dijo Emi fingiendo un enojo y caminando lejos de ahí hasta perderse por la multitud y caminar hacia el departamento de Naruto

-"ahora que rayos esta pensando?-se preguntaba Sasuke mientras veía la acción de la chica –perdonen por el escándalo¡¡-dijo fingiendo, haciendo una reverencia a los que se encontraban en el lugar y corriendo hasta llegar a ver apenas la cabeza de la chica perdida entre la multitud, no le quedo otra opción que moverse a travez de los techos y seguirle el paso hasta la casa de Naruto, para tocar la puerta.

-hola paletita tardaste-dijo la chica mientras abria la puerta y mostraba su evidente cambio de ropa por su piyama y su cara limpia del maquillaje –pasa…-dijo después

-porque… porque te fuiste, ellos no han acabado su cita¡¡-dijo el molesto

-eso crees tu pero la verdad ya termino todo con Gaara… por si no te diste cuenta Kuro teme… Naruto no estaba tan alegre como de costumbre, además cuando Gaara le pregunto como había estado todo, se refería a la cita y mi querido primito dijo algo que yo te puedo interpretar como un solo somos amigos, a por cierto quieres ver una película? Están pasando una llamada ehh deja checho… una noche en el museo-dijo la chica mientras se peinaba

-ya que…-dijo Sasuke sentándose en el sillón, si lo pensaba detenidamente, era una buena excusa para ver a Naruto y como le había ido en su cita con el falto de cejas… -como haras para que Naruto no vea lo que le hiciste a tu cabello?- pregunto mientras veía como la chica se peinaba

-bueno cuando fui al baño note que si lo peino para atrás no se notan nada… asi que usare el cabello de una forma en que no se note… podría servirme tener un alias aquí…-dijo la chica mientras se peinaba ocultando los rayos y después iba por un poco de refresco

Cuando se dio cuenta, el ruido de una puerta abriéndose y las voces de Naruto y Gaara comenzaban a sonar, lo que hizo que los dos chicos estuvieran en guardia solo para ver como era que terminaba lo que habían calificado como intento de cita sin futuro. Se acerco mas a la puerta pues apenas Naruto la estaba abriendo y sonriente la hizo pasar al departamento

-Naruto¡¡¡ mira mira¡¡, están pasando una buena película…-dijo mientras le acercaba a la tele

-eh… espera Emi que tengo que despedir a Gaara dattebayo¡-dijo Naruto mientras era arrastrada hacia el lugar donde estaba la tele y también Sasuke que de alguna manera se había dormido de forma conveniente para las chicas

-no importa Naruto, buenas noches… -dijo Gaara mientras cerraba la puerta y se iba hacia la posada en la que estaba viviendo

Mientras tanto Naruto se escapo de su prima y se fue a cambiar al cuarto y Emi se acercaba a ver la película sin darse cuenta que Sasuke se había dormido y también sin haberle dicho que el chico se quedo en la casa mientras ella daba una vuelta con Gaara. Naruto al cambiarse la piyama, pensaba en lo que había ocurrido antes de que se fuera con Gaara, su prima y Sasuke… esas posibles imágenes de ellos dos en un entorno romantico no iban con su mente, y aunque terca en esa idea, movio la cabeza para después safar las dos coletas que usaba y peinar su cabello.

-Emi apaga todo y ven a dormir-dijo ella mientras se hacia una trenza para dormir pues era más comoda

-pe… pero la película-dijo su prima algo deprimida, además de que nunca le dijo que Sasuke se quedo a dormir y que este estaba dormido en el sofá del lugar… rápidamente corrió a buscar algo para taparlo un poco, apago la tele para después apagar la luz del lugar y de ahí se dirigió al cuarto que compartía con Naruto.

-nee Naru chi…-dijo la chica para romper el hielo –como te fue en la cita con Gaara?-pregunto sin más

-No fue una cita Emi… solo lo ayude en algunas cosas y de ahí caminamos y charlamos un poco, también vimos a varias parejas y el me invito a un té… aunque me pregunto si me la pasaba bien y le dije que si-dijo Naruto tranquilo

-ahh… entonces no paso nada romantico… o es que el no te gusta?-pregunto la chica mientras le veía curiosa

-pues… el es solo un amigo, no puedo verlo como algo más aunque yo quiera… por desgracia creo que hay alguien que me gusta y esa persona tal ves se fije en mi por mi aspecto actual y no por como soy…-dijo tristemente –aunque hablando de cosas sin sentido… tu y Sasuke teme?-dijo dejando la pregunta al aire

-no somos nada… el es bien feo, además… no me gusta y eso que paso antes de irte era porque le pregunte si tu le gustabas o algo, ya sabes solo por saber, pero el chico no me dijo nada, se me hace que siempre si le gustas…-dijo Emi con fastidio mientras se acostaba

-ehh… yo, gustarle… al teme… no creo, pero tu no gustas de alguien?-dijo Naruto pero la verdad era otra… pensar que si era del agrado de Sasuke le hizo sonrojarse, asi que se dio la vuelta y evito a toda costa que su prima le viera la cara

-yo… no creo, bueno tal vez me guste el fisico de alguno de tus amigos pero eso es diferente-dijo sonrojada -bueno ya estoy cansada… buenas noches Naru chií…-dijo Emi mientras se movia un poco y comenzaba a dormirse –"al final no le dije… que Sasuke esta aquí"-penso al bostezar suavemente

-buenas noches Emi-dijo la rubia por contestación mientras veía como su prima comenzaba a respirar acompasada y lentamente, vencida por la fatiga del dia –"que pasaría si yo, si Sasuke… tonterías nunca pasaría algo entre nosotros, y no se porque pienso tales cosas, será mejor que también me duerma ttebayo"-penso mientras veía la foto del equipo 7 en su buro.

_Espero hayan reviews¡¡¡, si ya aprendi que no es bueno "amenazar" pero es algo divertido jejeje.... les agradesco a todos los que leen este fic¡¡¡ espero les guste esta continuacion... tengo una pregunta kakashi con quien quieen que este?? o.o Tambien tengo otra pregunta nada que ver... akito es nombre de chico? XD me ronda la cabeza el nombre pero nose si existe... bueno espero disfrutaran el capi. _

_Por cierto la Idol es Emi pero de una manera extraña XDD no se si usare su poder de Idol para el bien _


	9. Chapter 9: Y todo por una borrachera

_Ahh que cansado es escribir y escribir… pero lo vale cuando alguien espera con ansias lo__ siguiente n.n creo que el capitulo anterior fue muy largo xD todavía cuando ya lo habia terminado totalmente lo lei y le agrege algunas cosas… tal vez por ello no queria escribir este cap tan pronto._

_Les comento que luego de mucho pensarlo decidi poner a nuesto ninja copia con *musica de suspenso* Iruka¡¡¡¡ XD. Seamos realistas creo que la mayoria queria tal relacion XD (por lo menos yo) ahh bueno luego seguimos platicando al final de la historia bien¡¡¡ los chicos de naruto no son mios son de su respectivo autor n.n_

* * *

Emi habia sido la primera en levantarse y comenzo la rutina de siempre, entro al baño y se lavo la cara, después los dientes aunque mientras lo hacia ella no recordaba que su cabello ahora era diferente gracias a las mechas color morado y tampoco recordaba que Sasuke se habia quedado a dormir con la excusa de que se durmió al ver la supuesta pelicula al que fue invitado.

-ahh- bostesa la chica mientras se rasca un poco la cabeza –vaya noche… aunque fue provechosa, mmm siento que algo se me olvida-se ponía a decir la chica mientras caminaba hacia la sala del lugar y veia en un pequeño reloj que tenian ahí la hora –vaya las 8 de la mañana y en punto¡ nunca me habia levantado tan temprano como hoy jajaja –comenza a reir tranquilamente mientras de forma silenciosa hacia el desayuno.

-"que hare… no quiero hacer nada que requiera de fuego, y sigo con la idea de que algo se me esta pasando… bueno creo que hay frutas asi que hare frutas con yogurt… solo espero que haya de este porque aquí pocas veces sobrevive algo en la nevera XD"- y mientras tales pensamientos estaban en la cabeza de la chica comenzaba a cortar, juntar, pelar y después poner en un gran tazon todas las frutas habidas y por haber en la nevera para bañarlas luego con yogurt.

Cuando termino de hacer eso se puso a hacer el jugo y café para desayunar, llevando todo eso a la mesa que habia en la cual apenas cuatro personas daban pero para Naruto y ella era más que perfecta. Al terminar fue al cuarto y tomo la ropa que usaria ese dia, lo común un pescador color negro con un top del mismo color y un torero por si llegaba a hacer fresco. Se ducho rapidamente y cuando se vio al espejo por fin noto los rayos morados, así que secandose el cabello rapidamente por si Naruto despertaba comenzo a desayunar.

-esta mal que yo lo diga pero me quedo rico, no se porque Naru rehuye tanto a las frutas-dijo la chica que por fin tenia el cabello seco y con un tenedor elegia las frutas con yogurt en su plato.

El poco ruido que ella habia causado hizo que Sasuke despertara, esté estaba algo confuso, no era su casa… aunque dandole poca importancia se levanto y se dirigio a la cocina. Tal ves era algo raro pero no encontro a Emi sentada en la mesa pues acababa de terminar de desayunar y al ver el tazon con frutas, el café y el jugo decidio comer primero y preguntar después. Tomo un plato y se sirvio al igual que tomo una taza del par que estaba asentado y se sirvio de tomar para comenzar a desayunar.

-ahh es tan molesto lavar los platos sucios…-canturreaba Emi mientras salia de la cocina y veia a Sasuke desayunar

-hum…-era la forma tradicional en que Sasuke decia hola, por no decir tambien si, no, entre otras muchas cosas. Por el momento estaba sirviendose de la fruta y tomando casi todo el café.

-Sasuke… qué haces aquí?-dice mientras va recordando el porque Sasuke esta ahí.

-si el dobe llega a tomar cafeína estara peor de lo normal-dijo Sasuke que había terminado de desayunar y llevaba lo que sobraba del café a tirar en el lavabo

-eh si…-decia la chica sin entender nada –bueno Sasuke te dejo en casa, cuida a Naruto que yo tengo que ir ah… en realidad no me acuerdo pero tengo que salir-dijo la chica que reia por su mala memoria y salia de la casa.

-igual de dobe-dijo Sasuke en un susurro y después tomaba un poco de la fruta para comer.

****°°°°***

Fuera del apartamento Emi estaba caminanado hacia la academia, aunque en realidad estaba perdida, no recordaba que era lo que haria, sabia que era algo mensionado con aprender o conocer así que por esa razon se dirigia a la escuela. En eso estaba cuando Hana la encontro y se acerco a ella

-Ohayo¡¡ Emi-dijo la joven sonriente mientras intentaba asustar a la segunda

-ohayo Hana, ehh sabes, tengo que hacer algo… pero no recuerdo en donde o que era-dijo la chica mientras se rascaba la cabeza con una mano y la veia sonriendo con pereza

-bueno pues si quieres acompañame, voy a los campos de entrenamiento, estare con Anko sempai y con mi compañero de equipo, ya sabes entrenando, además se une un nuevo miembro-dijo Hana con su usual buen humor mientras que Emi intentaba recordar

-ok ya que insistes ire…-dijo Emi sin oponer mucha resistencia o decir algo malo, pues ella pensó que al no saber donde era el lugar al que debia ir, dar una vuelta y despejar su mente era una buena opción para acordarse.

Después de aquella pequeña plactica las chicas se dirigieron de la puerta de la academia ninja de Konoha hacia los campos de entrenamiento, precisamente al campo de entrenamiento numero 6, donde una mujer con un gran abrigo, una camisa de malla, falda corta y unos zapatos ninja grandes y con una especie de espinillas (N/A: como las que usan los chicos en el futbol) y cabello morado se mantenia en silencio mientras veia un reloj y un chico de apariencia muy extraña para ella estaba parado junto a ella.

Aquella mujer al ver a las dos chicas, saco una libreta pequeña de dentro del saco y al hojearla con una de sus manos encontro una pagina con los datos de las dos chicas. No era la primera vez que veia a Hana pero en la página continua estaban los datos de la segunda, hojeo rapidamente y después de aquello guardo la libretita en su gabardina, esperando a que aquellas chicas se acercaran más.

-Muy bien ya que estan aquí, empezaremos el entrenamiento… "no vuelvo a hacer apuestas con ese maldito espantapájaros borracha"-pensaba Anko enojada y recordando brevemente lo que la obligo a estar ahí.

Flasback

En una de las tantas "reuniones" que hacián entre los maestros, ya habiendo terminado era usual que compraran comida, bebida y demás para platicar sobre sus vidas. Anko era una invitada usual de tales reuniones, pues ella no era una maestra y ni de broma se volveria una.

-shh… no se co… como lo haches, aguantar a tres niñosh molestos eh…-decia Anko después de su quinta botella de sake (N/A: Recordemos que el sake es una bebida muy fuerte, creo que contiene como 50% o más de alcohol por lo que si alguno tiene la "dicha" de probarlo tenga cuidado n.n)

-jajajajaja esh fashhhhhi sho solo he tenido un equipo¡¡¡-decia Kakashi riendo mientras tomaba otro vaso de sake –aunque… en eshe esta naruto… me crea mushos problemas… y shakura es una fashtidiosa, y shashuke era muy peshado… oshe Anko… no quieres aposhtar algo?- decia Kakashi con su "ojito feliz"

-de que she trata?? Shoy toda oidos-decia sonriendo malvadamente y acercandose a Kakashi para que este le dijera que era lo que haria en secreto, riendo pues no creia que fuera capaz de hacer tal cosa.

-shi tu ganash que hago?-decia Anko pensando que este no seria capaz de lograr su cometido pues era algo que ni un ANBU haria según ella, menos uno con tal renombre como Kakashi.

-puesh… tomarash a los alumnosh que me tocan eshte año, esh deshir sheras maeshtra ok-dijo Kakashi que pese al alcohol y su mala dicción tenia la mente funcionando.

-bueno… pero tienes que hasher lo que apostamos-decia Anko incredula y escuchando como del otro lado de la habitación Iruka arreglaba el lugar, tiraba la basura y se encargaba de los borrachos con su tipico discurso de dar el ejemplo, qué, cuando los vio se les acerco para hacer lo mismo en el lugar y decirles el odioso discursillo.

-yo creo que ya tomaron suficiente¡-decia molesto Iruka mientras les quitaba las botellas y tiraba las bolsas de comida en una mayor –deberia de darles vergüenza… tengan algo de moral¡ son maestros y tu Kakashi eres un ANBU y no cualquier ninja, sino uno que tiene una reputación de excelencia-decia Iruka al agarrar las bolsas.

-ahh vamosh Iru-shan diviertete un poquito shi¡¡¡-decia Kakashi viendole de forma algo coqueta y acercandole de su vaso con la mitad de sake mientras la chica reia levemente.

-no lo hare¡¡, si Tsunade-sama ve esto mañana… estaremos en serios problemas y…- el pobre no pudo terminar puesto que Kakashi se habia levantado y dado un poco de sake del vaso, esto no le hubiera molestado TANTO a Iruka si no fuera porque se lo había dado de boca a boca. –Kakashi¡¡¡¡-dijo irritado este

-ahh bueno sho ashepto mi derrota…tendrshe que sher maeshtra-dijo Anko mientras reia a carcajada limpia viendo como el ninja copia corria por su vida y un furioso Iruka le perseguia

Fin del Flashback

-ehh entrenar… ya recuerdo¡¡¡ hoy tenia que ir a un entrenamiento con un equipo ninja pero no recuerdo cual era el lugar… me mataran-dijo Emi gritando

-a ver enana… aquí solo soy yo la que gritara hoy-dijo gritando mientras le veia –vaya que si no te pareces fisicamente pero eres clavada a Naruto por la forma de ser… bueno mocosos hoy habra algo muy interesante que hacer… primero tienen que dar cinco vueltas al campo corriendo, nada de crear copias o hacer trampas-

-solo correr… que fácil-dijo suave y con una sonrisa Emi pero el chico que estaba ahí le quito la gracia al asunto.

-sabes este lugar es de una gran extensión, se podria decir que cada campo de entrenamiento es del tamaño de… el centro de Konoha más la academia y la Torre de la Hokage-dijo el chico tranquilamente.

-Shion no debiste decir eso… ahora pensare que no acabaremos nunca-dijo Hana desganada

-bueno renacuajos no estan aquí para charlar, asi que muevan su trasero de una ves y comienzen si no quieren estar todo el día aquí-dijo Anko ya molesta

-si señora¡¡-dijeron los tres y así comenzaron con su primer dia de entrenamiento en equipo.

****°°°°***

-buen día Emi chan¡-decia Naruto mientras se estiraba en la cama. Despues de estirarse camino pesadamente al baño, comenzaba a odiar su nueva forma… se lavo la cara y recordo como fue su noche. Nunca volveria a decir que las chicas eran debiles, si soportaban tanto en una semana (según lo que su prima le había contado), y siendo en cada mes lo mismo, eran valientes…

Saliendo del baño se dirigio al comedor, noto como el desayuno ya estaba preparado y le dio una mirada rapida. Fruta, odiaba la fruta y en más de una ocasión había huido de ella, su prima era a veces como un verdugo, castigandole de formas molestas o terriblemente horrendas. Si tenia razon, lo que el ramen tenia eran verduras y si, las comia todas por saber muy bien juntas pero… las frutas eran dulces, no todas le desagradaban pero odiaba tener que comerlas.

-sera mejor que comas eso, tu prima se fue hace rato y te hizo el desayuno, lo menos que puedes hacer para agradecerle es comerlo-dijo una voz que conocia muy bien pero… ¿Qué rayos hacía ahí?, genial ahora le escuchaba en todos lados, se estaba volviendo loco.

-creo que ya estoy mal del cerebro… escucho al teme-dijo Naruto mientras iba a la cocina y regresaba con un plato y un tenedor para servirse la fruta.

-dobe, tu cerebro ya estaba mal desde antes… ve en la sala, aquí estoy-dijo Sasuke mientras leia una de las tantas revistas que Naruto compraba.

Mientras tenia el plato en mano y comenzaba a comer fue hacia la sala y en efecto Sasuke tenia una de sus revistas… lo vergonzoso era que la revista que tenia era una comprada recien, según para ayuda ante su nueva "condición". Casi escupe la fruta cuando vio que articulo en especial estaba leyendo.

-teme¡¡¡ deja eso que no es tuyo¡¡…. Y lo que mas me importa es ¿Por qué estas en mi casa, quien te invito?-dijo entre gritos.

-te lo dire lentamente, tu prima me dejo dormir aquí ayer…-dijo secamente y como de costumbre

-que¡ ¿Por qué haria algo asi?-pregunto la rubia, según su propia prima no estaba interesada en el paleta… entonces, entonces que se suponia que era eso

-me quede dormido en tu sofá… me imagino que le di pena o algo así. Hoy al despertar la vi, dijo que iria a hacer algo sobre un entrenamiento- respondio Sasuke, después de todo le devia a la morena varios favores.

-ahh-dijo Naruto, a veces era tan simple y monosilabita… tomo un poco más de fruta y con una mirada de "feo" comió la fruta, tendria que ir acostumbrandose a una vida un poco más "saludable", pues su prima intentaba que comiera de todos los grupos alimenticios.

-entonces si no es molestia me permites tu baño y algo de ropa-dijo indiferente el moreno

-ehh cre… creo que si pero no desarregles-dijo Naruto

Sasuke tomo lo que necesitaba… un pantalón de la antigua forma del dobe, una camisa negra, aunque no imaginaba como es que hubiera algo como "eso" en el closet del dobe, seria divertido ver su cara con eso puesto ahora pensó… y claro, la ropa interior, la vio un momento y se lo pensó mejor pues haciendo un rapido estudio se dio cuenta de algo, el rubio (ahora chica) era más "Pequeño" en talla y eso lo haria sentir apretado.

-Oye dobe… esto es de cuando tenias ¿10 años?-preguntó con su sonrisa particular para molestar a la rubia y mostrando los boxers negros

-claro que no teme¡¡¡-dijo sonrojada – eran los que usaba hace unos meses… y no es mi culpa que en ese entonces mi cintura fuera igual que como esta ahora, no es mi culpa que siempre fuera tan pequeño-dijo sonrojada y suavemente

Si habia un momento en el que Sasuke echaria a la basura todo lo que pensaba sobre la nueva forma de la rubia era este, sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas y sus labios juntos que hacian un leve puchero, las marcas que se veian un poco más grandes pues hinflo levemente sus mejillas rosadas, y esos ojos que miraban hacia abajo con un brillo levemente apagado en ellos, si no pasaba algo antes se tiraria a "jugar" luchas con la chica. Pero recobro la cordura cuando ella fue a la habitación y busco algo más "apropiado" para el… unos más grandes.

-tengo estos tambien… los usaba para dormir y estar más comodo, y si te burlas te saco de mi casa a patadas-dijo al final molesta

-… cuando dormias con esto, no se te caian o sí- dijo este viendo la ropa y luego a la chica que roja por el coraje se los tiro en la cara y salio con un sonoro portazo del cuarto. Ahora era ella que entraba al cuarto de baño, estuvo a punto de quitarse sus dos ultimas prendas pero recordo que tenia que ir por un par de cosas… resignada tomo la toalla y se la enrollo para entar al cuarto haciendo lo mejor posible para ignorar a su caprichoso compañero.

Entro tan rapido y de forma sorpresiva que el joven solo pudo ponerse sus pantalones, no es que fuera timido, por favor, el era Sasuke Uchiha, el chico más guapo y frío de toda Konoha, y que una chica entrara en la habitación cuando el se vestia no le haria sentir timidez alguna ya que el estaba orgulloso de su cuerpo y las reacciones que producia a las jóvenes feminas. Pero, esa no era cualquier chica, era la persona que le robaba el sueño por ello tal ves se sentia "desnudo" cuando estaba frente a el. Vio como buscaba en sus cajones algunas cosas, una pequeña prenda que estaba doblada junto con otra del cajon de abajo… y un bultito de un pequeño cajón a la izquierda. El verle así, con el cabello suelto y largo moviendose libremente le sorprendio, y la figura que se escondia tras la bata no le incomodo en nada, pero esa vision tardo poco ya que así como entró de improvisto así se fue, dejando al joven con algunos pensamientos subidos de tono y una especie de conciencia que le decía "ni siquiera intentes pensar cosas como esa, estas a un largo camino si quiera de decirle lo que sientes" lo que hizo que se riera suave pero honestamente… que mal estaba.

****°°°°***

Cuantas vueltas ya llevaba, si esa era la quinta era mucho, sentia sus piernas dormidas y corria solo por recordar que si no cumplia algo peor que una tortura con el gran y afamado Hibiki seria nada contra la ira de Anko. Ya no podia, su espiritu le hacia segur pero realmente su cuerpo estaba entumecido y casi no podia respirar, vio a sus compaleros Hana estaba casi igual que ella pero la resistencia por entrenar desde antes le hacia seguir y el chico estaba cansado pero no mostraba ningun indicio de rendicion.

-muy bien gusanos ha sido mucho, acerquense y 5 minutos de descanso, vaya que son unos debiles enanos de mierda-dijo Anko con su tipico humor pero los chicos en su interior agradecían ese "golpe de amabilidad"

Cuando los tres llegaron al punto de encuentro se tiraron, no les importaba que hubiera polvo o que su ropa se ensuciaria, solo les importaba conseguir un poco de aliento y descansar de lo que según ella habia sido el peor de todos los entrenamientos concebidos, y eso que ella sabia de personas que hacian entrenamientos , mmm siento que algo se me olvida-se ponai

En todo caso aun tenian que sufrir, después de los 5 minutos (que en realidad fueron 3) volvían al martirio, si pensaba que las locuras antes vividas eran de peligro y cansancio ese entrenamiento era en realidad algo peligroso. Y lo peor, según su amiga, era que aquellos "bellos" momentos se repetirían de 4 a 5 veces por semana si todo iba como se debia. Cuando por fin el entrenamiento termino, quedaron tumbados en el suelo, aunque el chico estaba de pie con la mirada perdida.

-bien echo mocosos, no vomitaron… los espero dejenme pensar- dijo sacando su libretita y un pequeño boligrafo- mañana…, no ese dia tengo borra… digo ese dia entreno resistencia, asi que sera dentro de dos días-dijo tranquilamente para después marcharse

-ahhh morire, aun no se como ubicarme en este lugar y tengo un entrenamiento con una masoquista… además de ello no conosco a mucha gente por mi cuenta geez esto es dificil-djo la chica suspirando mientras comenzaba a levantarse viendo que sus compañeros hacian lo mismo.

-nee Emi iras ya a tu casa-pregunto Hana al verla levantarse con pesades

-si… bueno no se tal ves me de una vuelta antes pero en todo caso quiero conocer, jaja a lo mejor me encuentro a la nueva IDOL que estan promocionando-dijo en tono de broma

-un IDOL…no te referiras a aquella que aparecio hace unos que seran así, ayer… o antier, esas chicas siempre me han parecido muy huecas, además de que extrañamente se llama igual que tu-dijo el joven

-y a el que mosca le pico?- dijo la chica mientras veia como el unico miembro varon del equipo se iba.

-ni idea siempre es asi, aunque es más facil de tratar… a de pasarle algo. Mira que e intentado conocerle pero simplemente no se deja.-dijo la joven

-jaja pero no tenias a la gran Emi Uzumaki de tu lado-dijo la chica mientras comenzaba a caminar –ahh bueno matta ne Hana-

Sin duda si queria avanzar tendria que mejorar la relacion de equipo, su prima se lo habia dicho "si ustedes no son un equipo no servira de nada que parescan uno, solo haran estorbos y no cumpliran sus misiones como es debido. Pero si se vuelven un equipo…llegaran tan lejos como quieran" recordo. Comenzo a andar por las calles, comvinaba el andar como una civil con dar maromas y saltos así no se aburriria tanto cuando sus piernas no le respondieron.

-que rayos… ¡me voy a matar!-dijo la chica asustada pues si caia seria de cara, cuando vio el piso tan cerca, aunque algo hizo que esto no pasara.

-deberias de tener cuidado-dijo una vos que le parecía conocida aunque cuando ella se tomo el tiempo para ver hacia arriba y agradecer al que le había ayudado este desapareció.

-mmm… extraño, bueno será mejor que piense la mejor forma de unir al equipo, lo primero seria eh… los datos de todos¡¡¡-decia mientras daba media vuelta y se iba directo al despacho de la Hokage

* * *

ahhh perdon que llevo mucho (muchisimo demasiado -w-U) tiempo sin escribir, la razón o razones son muchas cosas, entre ellas la escuela (que es la más importante) problemas por aqui por alla falta de inspiracion y demas cosas (mi computadora colapso y despues use la laptop de mi papá y adivinen... tambien colapso XDD despues las llevaron al tecnico, borraron mis archivos, al final me entero de que la lap tenia mi documento y ahh salvacion porque adore la parte irukashi XD) -w-U Agradesco como demasiado que me sigan aun con la mucha espera que siempre tienen que aguantarme. por cierto Tato a que te refieres no te entendi y Hiromi arigato por leer y entenderme¡¡ XDD

espero no tardar mucho haciendo el siguiente cap n.n


End file.
